Blood lust or love
by Gothiclittlegirl
Summary: Karma gets intrigued by the transfer student that came from the UK, every day she finds a new way to kill their teacher which makes him want to partner up with her to finally get to the goal that they wanted to get to. But will partnering up with her only before the sake of the same blood lust or is it because of something else? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and plot_

A young woman with mid length brown hair and dull red eyes stands outside of an office as she sighs out for the umpteenth time. She was waiting for her father to get done talking to her principal about something she had done. It wasn't her fault that two of her female classmates called her a whore when it was fairly obvious that she was still very much a virgin. She did what any sane person would do in her situation...

The young brunette female shoved both women into the trash bins outside of the school before shanking them with gardening tools. One of the janitors happened to have found her, even though they laughed at first they knew that what she did was wrong and had to report her to the principal. So now she was being bored outside of the room until she was called in.

"Amatae Karista, your actions today go against the regulations and rules of this school. I have spoken things over with your father; we both believe that it'll be best for you to be transfered to a different middle school all together. One that will give you a sense of what you've done here, you are to bring back all of your school books from home and wait for the results of a school that will take you in."

She wasn't all that shocked to hear what she was, she shrugged it off and walked out as she ignored and shut out her father yelling at her. Even though she was supposed to be a 'proper lady' it wasn't what she wanted to be. She didn't want to be brain washed to be like the rest of the school she had went to. It took her about two hours just to find her books before she returned them, afterwards it was another two days before she heard that she was going to be sent to a school in Japan.

She would being going to Kunugigaoka Junior high school- E class. she rose an eyebrow at her father when she was told that she'd be going to Japan. "Really father, must I go to a school out of England?"

"This is what happens to bad children, you will live with it and be the young lady I know that's in you. I raised you better than this Amatae." He scolded her

She sighed and rolled her eyes before she brushed aside what he said, it wasn't long after that she was taken to an apartment building where she would be living on her own. She was more than okay with living alone-it was better than hearing her father's nagging over and over again. She soon was then also taken to the school to see the principal and her homeroom teacher Mr. Karasuma. The two of them talked with her for a moment before she was briefed about what she was expected to do in E-class. Knowing that she had to kill her teacher or it'd be the end of the world she accepted the terms.

When she got to the class she was escorted in by Karasuma as she kept her hands together in front of her-keeping perfect poster as she did so. She was introduced by the agent before she was greeted by Koro Sensei. She gave him a playful smile before she shook his hand only for the tentacle to explode, she knew he'd be on the alert and she rubbed the back of her head. "Oops, did that hurt Sensei...Say how long does it take for it to regenerate?"

Everyone watched astonished as Koro Sensei was trying his best to stay from her. She casually walked up to him and she grinned at him. "Aww don't tell me you're afraid of your own student sensei...I have _so many other tricks_ I want to show you." She said as her eyes lit up eagerly

"Amatae calm yourself, please just take your seat so the day may go on." Karasuma said with his eyes closed

She looked behind her to him before she placed her hands on her hips. "Well aren't you a stick in the mud." She said before she sighed. "Fine, I'll sit down."

She walked by some of the kids as she sat beside a red haired male who was looking to her in interest. But his attention went back to their teacher soon after as their teacher had finally calmed himself. Amatae sat leaning against the desk with her legs crossed as she was taking the small shards off of her hand. When it came to their break she threw them out before she looked to her classmates.

"Tell me does Koro Sensei usually end up leaving through the window?" She asked curiously

"Well yeah, he can go at Mach twenty speed." Isogai said with a nod

She had a very thoughtful look on her face before she left the classroom and began working on something in a different room. While she was outside of the classroom some of the others spoke about her.

"She's an interesting transfer student don't you think?" Kaede asked with a smile

"Sorta, she seems like nothing more than trouble." Nagisa said shaking his head

"Well she did get kicked out of her old school for sticking up for herself." Karma said from his seat

"Huh? How do you know that?" Isogai asked curiously

Karma showed them his phone, on it showed her father's facebook page. He spoke about his daughter being placed in a different school and how disgraced he was of the young female.

"I think she just needs to find someone who'd actually give her the time of day." Karma said before he got up and went to find her


	2. Chapter 2

Amatae was working on two different things at once-a liquidated form of of the toxin that was able to hurt him and a clear netting that would paralyze him so she could shoot the bastard. While she was working she heard the door to the science lab open and close before she heard foot steps getting closer to her. "May I help you Karma?" She asked not looking behind her

"How did you know?"

"You've been staring at me since I came here, I'm not stupid ya'know. It's pretty obvious to me that you find me of interest to you somehow." She said nonchalantly

He didn't speak anymore as he went up to where she was. When he leaned over the table where she was sitting, he saw what she was doing and rose an eyebrow at the young brunette female. "Just what are you planning to do?"

"I have two things I wish to try this afternoon. I just hope one of them works, I've been keeping quiet as I've heard about the attempts you've all placed on the teacher. Where I used to go to school was all against violence of any kind-especially if it came from those who had a bad record of having a temper."

"You're speaking about yourself." Karma stated

"Mhm, I am. It gets me that I was yelled at for placing two of the most stuck up brats in my class in their place while they get treated like victims when it was because of their words that made me snap." She said shaking her head

"If you don't mind me asking-why did you end up being placed here?"

"Two of the popular girls in my class were getting pissy about me talking to my best friend-who happened to be male. They didn't think that males and females should be 'just friends'. That males are just tools to get off on-I told them they were wrong...then they made me snap by calling me a whore. Since not only did I stick up for my best friend, but my...well ex boyfriend as well." She said sadly "I didn't like it that they were calling me out like that so I knocked both girls out and threw them into the garbage bin outside where they belonged before I began to shove them deeper into the smelly bags of trash with a shovel and rake."

Karma couldn't help but snicker a bit. "You're really evil to have done that. I would have join in on that, to see people like that get what they deserve."

Amatae looked to Karma with a small smile. "Really, you think so?"

"Yeah, of course." Karma said before he smiled at her. "How about this, we put our heads together to do whatever you have planned. How does that sound?"

She thought to herself for a bit before she turned herself to looked to Karma. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer Karma. Thanks. I could use the help since I'm not that tall I probably need help anyways."

"Cool, so what exactly are you doing?" Karma asked curiously

Amatae smiled before she explained what she was going to do to Karma, while the two of them were talking outside of the room a few of the others could hear them talking to one another. No one had the guts to go near them, especially after seeing what Amatae was able to do without even trying. She was too much like Karma it was scary. They all scurried away when the two of them came out of the science room.

The two went to the classroom where they set up a trap to use on their teacher as they left out quickly before Amatae made an English dessert;Sponge cake-with it she had poisoned it. She left it on his desk before she sat down at her desk, when he came back he saw the sponge cake and his mouth began to water.

"Who left this here?" He asked looking to his students.

Amatae rose her hand with a smile. "I did sir. I heard from Karma that you enjoy sweets. so I thought why not make you one of my favorite sweets from back home." She said sincerely

"I'm touched that you'd make such a delicious dish for me Amatae. What I've been told about you and what I've seen are two different things."

Her smile faded before she leaned back against her chair as she crossed her arms. "That's not surprising-especially since no one at my previous school had an ounce of care for me."

The entire class was quiet as they heard the ice cold tone that Amatae had. Amatae closed her eyes before she sighed out. "Either eat it now or later it doesn't matter to me. But that is my thank you for treating me well so far, most teachers would have sent me out of the room and make me run the perimeter of the campus just for doing anything against the school's code."

After she got done talking she opened her eyes and looked at Koro Sensei "I'm very happy and glad that at least you're different."

Hearing her words Koro Sensei had teared up before he thanked her for the dessert and ate it before he couldn't move. She chuckled as both her and Karma got up to shoot him.

"sorry teach but I'm never going to give up the chance to show what I can truly do. Whether you're a good teacher or not, this is just how things are." Amatae said between the shots she fired back to back with Karma

She was very short compared to him. The top of her head only barely managed to meet up with his shoulder-when things calmed down since the others tagged in as well Amatae rushed to spring her trap web to capture their teacher only for him to use it to make a large rope which made her left eye twitched.

"Well played Amatae, but you didn't use enough to kill me or delay my movements long enough. But that's okay-that's what you're here to learn. A good attempt keep up the good work." He said as he patted the top of her head softly.

She sulked as she whacked his tentacle off of her head, she went back to her seat as she ignored the lessons. She was too busy thinking of ways to kill her teacher. After school that day everyone went their own way, Amatae was leaving the school when she heard her phone go off. She rolled her eyes before she answered her phone.

"What is it Arthur?" She said unamused

"You seriously did leave didn't you?"

She scoffed as she walked down the hill. "I had no option in the matter, my father thought that it'd be good for me to be here so I can learn to be a lady. Honestly he's nuts to think that I'd go back there when being here gives me the freedom that Gakuen high never gave me! I've already made a friend that might end up replacing you and that fried food eating asshole you forced me to befriend."

"It's not my bloody fault that you knocked out and began to hurt Elizabeth and Natalia! They should have just suspended you for a few weeks then let you come back. Not place you so damn far away!"

"Oh so now you're siding with the two who called me a whore now? I see how it is. I'm glad you told me to chose between staying there and being with you or leaving and saying goodbye to you. I can't believe I was dumb enough to fall for your bull crap. The next person I end up with I'll be sure to pick someone who doesn't make me want to revolt like you do! Delete my number and never call me again-tell that bastard Alfred to do the same." She said as she got to the bottom of the hill.

She then hung up the call before she placed her phone in her bag, when she went past the main building she heard guys wolf whistle at her so she turned to see that it was just two guys from the main campus trying to get her attention. She flipped them off as she pulled her eye lid down sticking her tongue out. She then turned back around and continued walking on casually until she heard laughter from behind her. She looked behind her to see that it was just Karma.

Amatae smiled a bit before she stopped at the gate so she could walk with Karma. She found herself becoming more and more interested with the red haired male. When he caught up to her he patted the top of her head as he smiled at her.

"I saw what you did back there, you really don't like guys who flirt with you do you?" He asked curiously

"Depends on how the guy flirts and if I know the guy. If it's some sleazy guy like those two morons-tch, not a damn chance. But say if one of the guys in our class be it you or one of the others tries. Maybe I'd allow it depending on what is said and the body language that's put forth." Amatae said as she looked up to him.

He smiled at her and placed his hand in his pocket while he had his bag in his hand over his shoulder. "So say if I'd use a chessy pick up line would it work on you?"

She laughed and smiled at him. "Seriously? Is that usually how you'd usually pick up chicks Karma?"

"Nah, I rather try a more blunt and obvious approach." He said with a grin

"Now that sounds more like you. I don't see you as the type to use pick up lines you're not Okajima. Who I'd peg to use pick up lines that never seem to work."

Karma and Amatae stopped at a corner where Karma laughed as he held his side. "Now that's funny as hell! I'm starting to really like the fact that you were placed in E class Amatae. You probably wouldn't have lasted a day in the main building."

"From what I've heard and seen-I would have ended up there one way or another. I don't like it when people talk down others that struggle academically." She said with a sigh

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Mhm, Back in my old school I was the top student. It always pissed off the student body president-who happened to be my shit ex. But that's old news, I can't wait to see how things end up here." She said with a smile

"Wait-wait-wait...you're saying that up in that devilish mind of yours you actually fairly intelligent?" Karma asked

She grinned a little before she smirked. "What does it scare you Karma?" She asked as she stepped closer to him as she placed her bag down on the ground by their feet.

Her chest brushed up against his as he looked down to her, he stared at her for a few seconds-almost getting lost in her red eyes before he moved his hand that was in his pocket up to her chin where he grabbed the sides of her jaw bringing his face closer to hers as his eyes showed just how excited he was to have another challenger in his life. "No-not in the slightest, in fact I'm enjoying getting to know you. It makes things all the more interesting. Tell me is this year the only year you're going to be here Amatae?"

"Nope, I'm going to be here till I graduate high school then my father will be forcing me back to the UK where I'm supposed to take over his stupid family business."

He smirked as he let go of her face. "Let's hope you pick the right high school to go to." He said before he said his goodbye to her.

She blinked her red eyes a few times before she looked at path that Karma took only to see the back side of him. She couldn't help but stare at his rear as she stood there with her arms crossed. "Hm, I wonder..." She muttered to herself with a grin on her face.

When she got home she heard her phone go off once more and she saw that it was her father. She answered it knowing he'd be persistent otherwise. "Hello father."

"Hello Amatae, how was your first day?"

"It went better than expected-I even gained a friend today too." She said with a small smile as she thought about Karma

"That's good, have you been behaving yourself?"

"Of course-I know what'll happen to me if I don't. I won't disgrace the family name father I promise." She said as her smile faded off of her face.

"You better not. Now I'll talk to you tomorrow. Be sure to eat and rest well, also do your homework like you're supposed to."

"Yes sir. Of course."

"Goodbye Amatae."

"Goodbye Father."

Once her father hung up she sighed. "Love you too."

She closed her eyes and tried to regain herself before she opened her eyes and she did her homework. Afterwards she made herself dinner and did the dishes before she went to bed setting the alarm early.


	3. Chapter 3

When it came to the midterms they couldn't study for them, it was then that Amatae's intelligences were shown. Even though she couldn't study for them because of the other's fuck up, it was all review for her. She was able to get into the top five with ease while the others were in the teens or lower. Karma was more than pissed off when he saw the fact that his place went down from its usual spot.

He glanced to Amatae who was more than smug as she leaned against her desk during break as she looked to him. "So, you really _do_ have to study to keep up that image you place out." She teased as she leaned over to poke his cheek.

He instantly grabbed her wrist and placed her chest first against his desk with her arm behind her back as he bent down to her ear. "I wouldn't get cock so soon if I were you." He whispered to her

She smirked as she looked up at him. "Oh, did I hit a nerve Karma?" She said with a chuckle "I didn't think you had a _never to hit_."

His grasp on her wrist tighten as he pushed her head into his desk. "Shut up you bratty woman!"

She only laughed into the desk. "C'mon is that the best you got!? I got worst from girls back in England!"

He backed away from her as he looked to her in utter shock. "What the hell are you a Masochist?!" He asked

She got up and she fixed her clothes before she placed her hands behind her back while she looked to Karma. "Yes, and a Sadist, now that we got that covered when are you going to own up to the truth? Or must I be openly blunt to you Karma?" She asked curiously while she tilted her head to the side a bit

Karma only left out and held his test papers with him. He could hear Amatae talking with Nakamura and Isogai about what had happened. "Hey are you alright Amatae?" Isogai asked

"Oh you mean about the whole Karma placing me against his desk? Yeah just peachy. I've been thrown into worse." She said sheepishly

Karma's eyes widen hearing those words, what was worse than being thrown into a desk?! "What could be worse than that?" Nakamura asked

"Let's see, I've been shoved into a metal locker that's about seven foot two by four inches wide twice, I've been thrown into a metal rack of basket balls, oh! and I've been pushed off of the school building into snow. Mind you the school building is like three stories high."

Karma felt seriously bad now-he didn't understand why she let him hurt her. What purpose was there to her letting him harm her like that?

"Ouch, did you break a bone or anything?" Nakamura asked sympathetically

"Yeah a few. I had to get an arm cast for my right arm for a year then a leg cast for another...Last year was the worst though-I was in a full body cast for most of the year. My entire second year of middle school was all verbal since I couldn't move or do anything else."

Karma left after hearing that-how she was still alive after the amount of pain she had gone through was a miracle. But he knew that he had to make it up to her somehow. For now he'd try to figure out how to deal with the shit grades he got. With Amatae she had now more than just Isogai and Nakamura around her, people were wondering a lot more about her and asked her a lot of questions just to get the answers that they wanted to know.

At the end of the day though Amatae saw that Karma was waiting for her outside of the building and she rose an eyebrow at him. "What's up Karma?"

"I'm sorry for what I had done to you, I shouldn't have placed my frustration on you. It was wrong and...And I really wish to make it up to you." He said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously

She felt confused and rose an eyebrow at him. "Erm...well okay. How do tend to do that? It was just a weak throw on a desk."

"How can you say that?! I could have hurt you really badly! I...Crap...I don't want you to get hurt anymore Amatae." He said getting flustered as he averted his eyes from her

Amatae saw how flustered he got while talking with her and smirked before she walked up to him. "Do you _like me_ Karma Akabane?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

He said nothing as he saw just how close she was to him. She giggled and smiled at him. "I've only been here for a mere two months-are you sure that you wanna do something like date an English woman like myself? No doubt it'll end just as quick as it'll start. I might not go to the same high school as you."

"What high school are you aiming for anyways?" Karma asked now looking to her.

"My father wishes for me to stay in Kunugigaoka, so that's what I'm doing. I can't go against it otherwise I'll just be treated more like a roach to him. But like you have any idea of what I'm saying-you probably don't even know what it's like to have a parent that hates you so much that they never say what you want to hear out of them." She said as she walked around him only to feel him wrap his hand around her wrist.

She looked up at him to see the sympathetic look in his eyes. "Amatae, I may not know _exactly_ what you're going through. But I know about something very similar to it. My parents left me here on my own while they went away on trips and crap. I live alone-the only type of communication I get is when I'm here."

Amatae closed her ruby eyes before she sighed out. She then looked up at him. "Fine...alright you got me. What do you want to do to make it up to me for earlier?" She asked

He gave her a small smile before he pulled her into him. "I want to go on a friendly date with you." He said looking down at her

Her eyes widen as she looked up at him. "I...well okay. I see no reason why not. Far warned my father may call me while we're out."

"Fair enough."


	4. Chapter 4

During the friendly date between them the first place they went to was the arcade for a few hours, after that the two of them went to a fast food restaurant to eat. While the two of them ate it was silent before Amatae's phone went off. She excused herself as she went to answer her phone.

"Hello father." She said with a sigh

"Did you get your results in today?"

"I did, 90 in mathematics and history, 100 in everything else."

"You can do better than that."

"I couldn't study so I did what I could with what I had father. I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations. I'm not Emilia nor am I mother!" She hissed out coldly

"Don't you dare talk about either one of those traitors! You are to get your grades up so you are number one got it!"

"Whatever, you can't do worse to me than this. I never wanted your stupid freakin' job anyways so if I don't have it then that's all well and fine." She hissed out before she hung up

When she went back inside to where Karma was he was leaning against the chair he was sitting in with his drink in hand. "Your father sounded like a douche." Karma stated

"So you _did_ over hear me speak to him."

Karma shrugged. "I couldn't help it. Who's Emilia?"

"My elder twin sister-She and my mother moved out of the big place my father and I used to live in cause my mother had an argument over what to do with Emi and I...and well that ended up with them having a divorce and for Emilia immediately picking to be with our mother. I've been stuck faking myself cause of my father for so long...I'm so damn sick of it." Amatae said as she placed her head down on the table with her arms under her head

He patted the top of her head softly. "You can get through this, but I gotta say I don't understand why your father is so bent on you getting straight A's all the time."

"Eh, it's his way of knowing that I'm successful. He always had high marks and he expects his daughter to have the same damn thing."

"You're not him though, you should be able to live your life how you want to."

Amatae sat up as she looked to him. "I know that but he doesn't see it as my life, he sees me as the future of his stupid company-if I'm successful so will the company...apparently."

"That's shit, you shouldn't have to deal with that type of crap from him." Karma said leaning over the table

Amatae placed her hands around her soda before she sighed out. "I know that, but I do anyways. I've called my mother so many times pleading her to let me be where she is with Emilia. But she refuses to take me away from that man...I don't want to be known as useless. I don't want to end up marrying someone because of high power when I go back there." She said sadly

Karma rose an eyebrow at her. "Seriously-he's going to force you to marry someone you don't love?"

She nodded her head. "My ex-He is a very rich and powerful man in England. My father liked that I was with him...But I never cared for him. He never loved me, he never cared for my well being. The three times I was in a cast he _never_ showed up at the hospital to see how I was. But I couldn't end our relationship-my father wouldn't let me. He would always threaten me in ways that I don't like to remember. It's why I act how I do-I'm so used to the pain and hurt...I just go with it."

Karma placed his hands over hers before he spoke up. "No one should be used to torment like that. Your father might have had a strong hold of you where you used to be. But you aren't there anymore- you don't have to listen to everything he says to you. Do what you want, be who you want to be."

Her red eyes widen as she looked up at him, her face was flushed a bit before she smiled at Karma. "Okay...If that's the case then there's one thing I really want to do that my father wouldn't like."

"Oh? What would that be?" Karma asked raising an eyebrow at her

She leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips softly. "I want to be with you." She said with a grin

Karma blinked a few times before he laughed at her. "You're joking right?"

She blinked her eyes a few times before she got her drink and held it tightly within her hand before she took the top of it off. She then poured it on top of Karma's head. "Jerk." She said before she walked off throwing the empty cup away.

She left while she placed on her headphones listening to 'The used' as she walked home, not hearing Karma calling for her to stop. She didn't stop until it was too late for her notice that a car was running a red light. She was hit and fell the ground. Karma made his way to where she was only to feel for a pulse, he soon got one which made him sigh out in relief before he called for an ambulance.

While he did he tried to get her to wake up or at least open her eyes. But she wouldn't, he felt a ton of bricks hit him after he got off of the phone. He then glared at the driver. "What the fuck is your problem running that damn light?! Are you fucking stupid!? You could have easily killed her!" Karma said pissed off

"I didn't know she'd be in the way! It's the stupid bitches fault for walking!"

"She isn't a bitch and she isn't stupid!" Karma said as he went up to the male who ran into Amatae "Listen here _you're_ the one at fault here _NOT HER!_ she did nothing fucking wrong!"

At that time the police and ambulance came by, Karma spoke with the police about what he saw happen as Amatae was taken into the ambulance van by a stretcher. After Karma was done talking with the Police he rode with Amatae to the ER. He stayed there with her over night until he knew what would become of her. By the next morning he found out that she was stable and awake, she was going to need a wheel chair for a bit due to fracturing her hip.

He was able to see her so he did without another word. When he got to her hospital room he saw that she was just sitting there with her phone in hand. "Amatae.."

"What the hell are you doing here jerk?" She asked coldly

"I...I came here with you to make sure you'd be okay."

"Why would it matter if I was okay or not?"

Karma came more into the room before he placed a hand on hers. "Because I was afraid that the asshole who ran you down killed you." He said before he knelt down and kissed her hand softly as tears threatened to leave his eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"When you left me drenched in your soda I realized you weren't joking-that you weren't just tugging at my heart for no reason. That you were being serious...I...I want to be with you too Amatae." He said sadly

She finally looked to him sadly before she laced her fingers with his. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Instead of answering her with words he answered her by latching his lips to hers. Her red eyes widen before she kissed him back and closed her eyes moving her other hand to be on the side of his face. Karma soon parted from her as he smiled at her. "How's that for an answer?"

"I like that answer...I like it a lot." She said with a smile

"Good, so did the doctor ever tell you how long you're going to be here for?" Karma asked curiously

"Three nights minimum. After that I'll be checked out then probably discharged. After that I'll probably be getting one hell of an arm work out just going up to E class."

"What work out? Are you forgetting that you have an amazing boyfriend now?" Karma said as he pointed to himself.

"Seriously now? You're going to do what? Push me up the big freakin' hill every day and help me down it too?"

"Hm, I was thinking more on the lines of carrying you up and down from the hill." He said with a smirk

"W-What?! Are you crazy!?"

He chuckled as he smiled at her.

"Wait never mind I know the answer to that." She said as she shook her head


	5. Chapter 5

It was more than just the three days that she was in the hospital for. Karasuma made sure to go to the hospital when he could just to see how she was doing. Some of her classmates went to see her as well Kaede, Nagisa, Isogai, Nakamura, Okano and Sugino. Amatae was really happy to see how much her classmates cared for her, she never thought she'd ever see the day when she'd have so many people care for her.

Throughout her stay in the hospital she was visited by two people who she never thought she'd see, at the time the two people came into the room she was talking with Karma about his latest prank in the classroom. Karma stopped talking as he saw the two people come into the room.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Get out, this is a family visit. You aren't family." The elder female said sternly

"Karma isn't leaving, he's my boyfriend. But I will say that you two are more than welcome to turn the hell around and leave." Amatae said seriously

"Tae, you know that it's never going to happen that way. Mother was called because you were placed in this disgusting place. You are a high standing woman-you should be treated better."

Amatae's red eyes narrowed as she glared at her sister. "Emi before you dig a bigger hole around you-get the fuck out."

The woman named 'Emi' went up to Amatae as she raised her hand only for Karma to grab the brunette female's wrist tightly. "Stay the fuck away from your sister. She's dealt with enough pain because of your father she doesn't need any from you as well. Suck it up if you don't like that she's telling the truth." Karma said seriously

"I refuse to say what I have to say with this...this _male_ here." Her mother said

"Then get out. I'm not leaving Amatae here on her own to face the two of you alone." Karma said shaking his head

'Emi' yanked her wrist from his grasp before she crossed her arms. "Mother it's obvious she's fucked this guy, so just tell her what's going to happen when she gets out of here."

"I guess if there's no other way. Amatae, after all of your begging and pleading-I've finally come to grasps with what your father has been doing to you. This is the fourth time since I left your father that you've been placed in the hospital. I'm sick and tired of getting the call that you're in the hospital. He doesn't seem to care either way-to him it's just a way for you to get stronger, which is bull shit. I'm-" Her mother said before Amatae shook her head and placed her hand up to stop her mother.

"Yeah-no, not going to happen now. I begged before because I was in an abusive relationship with a rich snobby guy that father approved of and most likely hired just to keep me in line. But since being kicked here and living my life here without any of you back stabbing traitors I've found out who I truly am. I gained a boyfriend that actually respects me." Amatae said seriously "I'm _not_ leaving Japan or the school I'm in now."

"You're not going to be with a nobody Amatae. So just don't even go there." Her mother said shaking her head

Karma sighed and closed his eyes before he rubbed the back of his head. "Does the name Akabane mean anything to you?"

"Well yes-I personally work with two people with that surname. How does a brat like you know that name?" Her mother asked scrutching her nose a bit at him.

Karma opened his golden eyes before he took his wallet out showing his ID card to her mother. Her mother covered her mouth before gasping out. "Shit...I'm so sorry, I hadn't known that they had a child."

"Mother?" 'Emi' asked

"Emilia this boy is the offspring to the Akabane's. We have no business here, she's in good hands."

Emilia rose an eyebrow before she looked to her sister. "Whore."

Karma was quick to push Emilia up against the nearest wall before placing his arm against her neck. "Call your sister that one more time around me and you won't live to see what will happen if I hear it come out of you a third time. Your sister has dealt with enough from your shitty family. So leave without a word or I'll make this quick for everyone." He said darkly as his eyes showed just how much he really wanted to break the young brunette in half for what she said about Amatae

Emilia nodded her head before Karma gave her a fake smile. He let her go before Emilia bolted out of the room, her mother chuckled a bit. "I like you boy, I like you a lot...Karma is your name right?"

"Yes ma'am." Karma said as he looked to her

"Karma take good care of my baby girl, I know she has a lot of problems but-I could let her get close to what I've had Emilia go through. Please don't let her go back to her father, if she does there's a high chance she'll end up dead when she returns."

"I have every intention of keeping her here ma'am. There's no need for you to worry about that." Karma said with a smile

Her mother nodded her head before she looked to Amatae. "I apologize for not seeing what has been happening sooner. I will talk to your father about this."

"Don't bother mother, he won't listen to anyone other than his own ego. He's bent on making me the heir to his stupid company...I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if he forces me to break up with Karma once he figures out about it." Amatae said sadly shaking her head

"There must be something that I can do to make up for the time I've ignored you."

"Well there _is_ something you can do for her." Karma said with a grin

Her mother looked to him once more. "What might that be?"

"Her father was called about her situation-he yelled at her for being careless, he won't pay the bill for her being here." Karma said with a sigh

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "He'll keep you with him yet he won't do that? Tell me Amatae...what did that sick bastard tell you when he was called about it?"

Amatae closed her red eyes before she sighed. "He told me that he wasn't going to constantly pay for my careless actions, being in the hospital many times only shows how weak I am. That if I can get myself in the hospital I can take care of the bill as well, he only agreed to house me and pay for the food I eat nothing more."

When she opened her eyes and looked to her mother, she saw how pissed off her mother looked. "This is exactly why I divorced your father, he's such a cold hearted asshole since he had gotten successful in the business he's in. He forgot how to love and treat others well. All that man ever thinks about is money. It's always 'money this' or 'money that'. I'll take care of the bill here sweetie, don't you worry about it. I'll check up on you in two weeks alright?"

Amatae's red eyes widen hearing her mother speak, but she nodded her head and smiled at her mother. "Y-Yes of course mother."

"Also I'm taking you into custody, your father has treated you bad for the last time." Her mother said before she went up to Amatae and kissed the top of her head softly. "Don't worry sweetie mother will take care of everything for you now. Do what you want I want you to be happy and successful on your own terms."

Amatae looked up to her mother with a slight nod of her head. "O-Okay, thank you."

"Alright then, now off I go. Love you sweetie."

Amatae was stunned to hear those words from her mother once more and didn't know how to answer her, her mother just smiled and blew her a kiss before she left out. Once her mother left Amatae cried into her hands, Karma sat beside her and held her hand with both of his. "Amatae are you gunna be alright?"

She nodded her head before she smiled at Karma. "I...I finally have a parent that loves me...I..I haven't heard those words from my mother in so long. I...I thought she had forgotten about loving me as she did Emilia."


	6. Chapter 6

When Amatae got out of the hospital it was just in time for E-Class to go on the Vacation trip, Amatae didn't know that there had been a bet involved at all but was happy to hear that she'd be able to be away from the main island for a bit. She couldn't really do much of anything when it came to helping the group out with the assassination. But she was placed on the small boat that Karma was on so she wouldn't be left out of it.

Amatae had to hold on to the boat so she wouldn't fall over.

"Are you alright Tae?" Karma asked looking to her

"M-Mhm...I...I-I'm okay." She said with a nod of her head

When the large explosion happened Amatae's red eyes widen in utter shock as she felt her hands shake in fear of what would happen. Karma drove them back to the pier before the two of them realized what had happened to their teacher. Karma was soon thrown their teacher and shown black mail. Amatae couldn't help but giggle a bit at the devilish thing her boyfriend had done.

When the class made their way back to the hotel Amatae could feel herself feeling a bit off as she sat by Karma-who looked bored. Amatae soon felt weak she leaned herself against Karma who sat up straight and looked to Amatae concerned. "Tae you alright?"

"I...I think so. I probably just need a bit of rest. That's all." She said as she closed her eyes

Karma placed a hand on her forehead and his golden eyes widen. "You're burning up, how the hell did that happen?"

It wasn't soon after that-that more of the class began to act as if they were deathly ill. Once Karasuma was told just how to get the antidote things became problematic for all of them. Those who were ill were placed down so they could be treated better. Karma wasn't so happy to hear that someone had poisoned his girlfriend who had just literally gotten out of the hospital.

Karma did try his best not to show how pissed off he was that there was a chance that Amatae might die because of someone else. When they all had a plan to go by he was more than fine going by it. Anything to keep Amatae alive, he didn't wish to see her die before the two of them could do anything. Throughout the entire hour Amatae was passed out, her body couldn't handle what she was going through. It wasn't until the next day that Amatae was feeling better. But she had to be helped up by Nagisa _and_ Karma just to get back into her wheel chair. She thanked both men before she was pushed out to enjoy the rest of the vacation.

Before the end of the trip their teacher had them do a test of courage placing them in duo's into the cave. Amatae felt more than jealous that Okuda had been the one to go in with Karma and not her. She was instead placed with Kimura who pushed her through the cave, between them was quiet before she closed her eyes and sighed out. "This is really stupid don't you think Kimura?"

"Yeah, just a bit, I don't think Karma likes the fact that he had to go in with Okuda. You should have seen him yesterday I don't think he would have acted as he did if it wasn't because of his feelings for you."

She rose an eyebrow as she looked behind her to him. "What do you mean 'acted as he did if it wasn't because of his feelings for you'...Just what are you implying? That I have some type of chain over what that boy feels?" She asked looking back to him.

"Well...uh...S-Sorta. Ever since you first came here he has been really obsessed with trying to find ways to impress you. He's been the only one not all that scared of you." He said weakly to her

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "This is crap, I wish that food poisoning would have done more than made me pass out from it. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with this bull shit."

Karma could hear the two talking from where he was in the cave and narrowed his eyes to behind him where Amatae was with Kimura. He knew damn well he'd have to do something about how she was thinking. But what? He had no idea. When they all got out of the cave Amatae's blood lust for their teacher went up sky rocketing as she heard why they went in pairs. How dare he pair up her boyfriend with someone else!?

The entire rest of the vacation she was quiet as they went back to the hotel. Karma could tell that she was in a foul mood and went to pick on her about it. He bent down so they were face to face as he grinned at her. "Aww is someone _jealous_." He teased as he poked her cheeks softly

"Stop it Karma before I bite your finger." She hissed out coldly

He grinned even more and moved closer to her. "C'mon you can't seriously think that now that I'd go and be with Okuda, I just went with it because of something I said before I met you that's all. No one knows about us and until we get to high school I'd like for it to stay that way alright?"

"Well why not? You obviously have a better time with a woman who isn't paralyzed than when you're around one that is. I already have the urge to place our teacher under-don't make me have to do the same to you Karma." Amatae said coldly

His golden eyes widen as he saw her ruby eyes darken with hate as her grasp on the arm of the chairs tightened to the point that her nails were sinking into the cushion of pleather were turning white. He placed his hands on hers before he laced his fingers with hers. "You wouldn't kill the man you love, you don't have the heart for it. You might feel angry now but you'll simmer down and regret placing up a tough act around me."

"It's not an act! I saw how you looked at her! I saw how she looked at you! Get the hell away from me!" She said coldly as she removed her hands from his before she pushed herself back into the hotel.

She didn't want to be hurt anymore, at that time her mother chose to call her so she answered as she was in the hall. "Hi mom." She said as she tried to calm herself.

"Hey sweetie, How's your vacation going?"

"Not well, some bastard poisoned me and I ended up seeing the true colors of the guy I thought loved me. When I get back to my apartment I'm packing my things-I'll take your offer mother. I...I can't do this. I _need_ to be where I can think, it's surely not here in Japan." She said speaking in English

"I see well I'm sure your sister will be happy to see you."

Amatae scoffed. "Yeah fucking right mother, actually. Think you can get me sometime tonight? I'd like to be away from trouble as soon as possible." Amatae spoke in English

Her mother chuckled before she spoke. "Of course my dear, of course. I'll send a chopper very soon. Get your things ready."

"On it mother, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie see you soon."

She hung up before she grabbed her things out of the room she was staying in. As she left she saw Karma leaning against the wall opposite of her room's door. "So-you're going to run off is that it? You get the slightest bit jealous and you bolt off with your tail between your legs?"

"I'm not running off Karma!" She hissed out before she closed her eyes. "I'm going to see my mother. She's been bugging me about spending some quality mother daughter time with me. So I'm caving in. I need time to get my head straight before I end up murdering people that don't deserve it. I don't want one of the people's blood on my hands to be yours." She said before she opened her eyes and pushed herself towards the elevator.

"Sounds like you're running away to me. Your mother is just going to make you change schools, then you'll never see me again. Do you really want that?" Karma asked


	7. Chapter 7

Amatae looked behind her before she narrowed her eyes at him. "If I was running off I wouldn't have told you who I'd be with or where I'm going. You aren't in charge of me and don't think for a moment that I'll be getting out of E-Class. I still owe our dear beloved teacher a few kill attempts for placing you with Okuda. I refuse to let that...creature take ahold of pairing us all up like that." She said coldly before she went into the elevator.

She soon went into the elevator before she pressed the button for her to go down to the first floor, once she was down onto the first floor she waited for the chopper to come by only to see her mother come out of it. She went up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Come now Tae, time to go. You still have plenty of time to spend with your elder sister and I." She said before Karasuma came up to the two of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Amatae's mother." She said before she showed her ID. "I had just got off of the phone with her not that long ago."

Karasuma looked to Amatae to confirm it and she nodded her head. He sighed and closed his eyes before he looked to her mother. "You better make sure she ends up back at school on time. I'll be placing her tardiness on you if I don't see her in class when school resumes."

"Of course! Of Course!" She said with a smile

Amatae was then helped into the chopper, as she was in the chopper Karma glared at her from the beach. "Have fun running off Amatae, be sure to never return if you're that scared of a little competition."

She ignored Karma as she saw her mother get on the chopper. Once the chopper was off of the ground her mother looked to her. "So, tell me what made you change your mind?"

"Our homeroom teacher thought that it'd be a fun idea to make all of us go into a cave of courage just to pair us up. Karma was paired up with someone else and I was paired with this guy I rarely ever spoke to. So...when we finally got back to the resort he began to tease me for being jealous. I snapped at him for teasing me about it-I was pissed off that he didn't come out and say that he and I were together and whenever I tried to speak he would cut me off...like he didn't want me to tell anyone that we're together." She said sadly

Her mother shook her head and sighed out. "Men these days, it seems like I'm not the only one going through harsh boy problems. Your father doesn't seem to want me to have custody of you. I might have to take this to court if he doesn't cooperate with me."

"If you do I am more than happy to vouch for myself." She said with her hands on her lap.

Her mother smiled. "Very well dear. I'll take this to the court. Now we're going to France for a bit, that's where your sister is waiting for us. After that we'll be spending some time in Hawaii together. Just some quality girl time just the three of us."

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes. "I just hope that Emi has learned not to call me a whore. I haven't slept with anyone yet."

"Really? That's surprising, she's already had like three boyfriends and slept with all three of them." Her mother said shocked

Amatae opened her eyes as she looked up to her mother. "Seriously? And she called me...Wow what a hypocrite. But yeah, father didn't want me to be with anyone that way till I was married."

Her mother groaned out before she shook her head. "Of course he places his beliefs on you. He's going to make you be a little 'miss perfect'. Ugh so annoying. You're not going to know who's good for you and whose not if you don't at least sleep with the guy once."

"W-What...What does that have to do with a relationship?" Amatae asked confused

"It has to do everything with a relationship my dear. You see all men are lust demons-they think with their dick nothing more. If they can't have the woman they are with they become testy and very hard to deal with. Tell me that bastard you were forced to be with by your father did he ever seem 'different' while you were with him?" Her mother asked

Amatae blinked her red eyes a few times before she sighed out. "Yeah actually, after two months of us being together. He wanted to force himself on me but father caught us and told him not to go any further until after we were married."

"See...he wanted you because he was only with you because of how sexually attracted he has been to you. Now what about Karma has he ever done anything to force himself on you?" Her mother asked

She shook her head sadly. "We haven't really been around each other as I've been around Arthur-the guy dad set me up with. He doesn't do anything more than tease me verbally and kiss me on the cheeks. He rarely ever kisses me on the lips."

Her mother was quiet for a bit before she leaned towards her. "Alright...here's what you need to do just to see if he really does love you…"

On the last day of summer vacation Amatae when she came back to Japan she surprised Karma by going to the festival that happened that night. She went behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

She felt him stiffen up before he took her hands off of his eyes before he looked to see that she was no longer in a wheelchair. His eyes widen as he saw that she was standing wearing a Kimono that was Red and black with roses on in.

"Amatae?"

"Now who's running away?" She asked with a smile

"How are you not in a wheelchair?"

"My mother and sister helped me, plus my mother knew a few people that could place the bones in my hips back into place. Let me tell you that was the worst amount of pain that I've ever been in."

He smiled at her before he kissed her on the lips. She was shocked before she smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mind if I stay with you for a bit? I may or may not have a place to stay once my mother is done filing a court date for custody of me."

He grinned as he looked down at her. "Sure thing."


	8. Chapter 8

After the fireworks Karma took Amatae to his place where he showed her around after they took their shoes off. Once she knew her way around she made her way she went to use the bathroom the change out of her kimono. Amatae then went to find Karma only to see him playing his 3ds. So she made her way on top of him placing her legs on either side of him as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Karma…"

"Hm? Oh hey Tae, I see you changed your clothes. Were you too warm in what you were wearing?" Karma asked looking to her slightly before going back to his game.

She was wearing just a red laced bra and panties to match. She sighed out as she leaned against him. "C'mon Karma, you can't tell me that you aren't affected by how I'm dressed."

"I'm not, you have to realize that I'm not doing anything like that until we're older. Just what happened with you when you were out with your mother and your whore sister?" Karma asked bluntly

She blinked her eyes a few times as she sat up with a frown. "My...My mother said that the only way I'd know if you love me is if I did this. Otherwise you weren't worth my time...Emilia even agreed with her and she's been with three guys already. While I'm still the pure one out my sister and I. I...I just thought that they were right for once...B-But..I-I'll change." She said sadly before she got off of him.

Karma felt her brush up against him once more and closed his game system before he quickly grabbed her wrist. He then pulled her down onto the bed back first as he pinned her hands down harshly.

"You're seriously going to take information from a whore and your mother-who no doubt probably has had the same problems as your whore sister for 'advice'? Let me tell you something that even I know a bit about Amatae. Parents don't know everything. We have to know the difference between right and wrong. I can only guess where your mother took you just to get revealing clothes like this. But it's not going to work on me-I have self control which is more than I can say about most guys."

"K-Karma I-" She said before he kissed her on the lips.

Her red eyes widen a bit before she kissed him back as he made her hands be above her head together. "Don't you dare talk back to me Amatae, you left me for too damn long. I swore I'd never see you again. It's taking all of my will power not to take you under me right now, I swear you even try to seduce me again you'll end up regretting it. I'm not someone who can hold back so easily." He hissed out as he glared at her

She frowned before she was able to take her hands from under Karma's and turn them around fairly quickly. She then cupped his face in her hands softly. "If what I am wearing is too much I'll change. I'm sorry, I'll just head in after I change. Sleep well Karma." She said before she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

She then left his room to change into different clothes in the guest room only to bend down to get a shirt from a bag she had only to hear the door open and shut before she felt herself being picked up and thrown on the bed. She squealed out in shock before she could speak out a word her lips were covered by Karma's as he slipped his hand to the back of the bra she wore only for his eyes to widen when he couldn't find the clasp. He parted from her lips for a moment only to see that it was in the front.

He took it off of her before attacking one of her breasts with his mouth as the other was covered with his hand. "K-Karma?"

"Shut up, you wanted this didn't you?" He muttered as he looked up to her

"I..I was only doing as I was told. I...I thought you said you had restraint in you or was that just a lie to get me to prove that I was right?"

He kissed her on the lips to shut her up as he slipped his hands down to her hips where he slowly slipped her panties off of her body. Amatae was fairly shocked that he was actually going against what he had told her before. Karma on the other hand didn't want her to think that he thought of her as unattractive. It was actually quite the opposite, he had been trying so hard not to do anything to her.

Karma promised himself that he wouldn't do anything to her until she was ready to be his fully and completely. He hated it that her mother and sister had brain washed her to think differently about herself, that the time they had away from one another had actually happened. He knew his last words to her were cold, but he had to make sure she knew just how he thought about her leaving him with their class.

Of course he never meant most of what he said to her-he wanted to see her again, he wanted to hear her laugh and see her smile once more. But he also didn't want to be disappointed if she chose to leave him and class E. He didn't understand how she was able to walk properly once more-but he wasn't going to question it. As long as he had her with him-that's all that mattered to him.

Karma didn't know how long he could have held himself back once he saw his girlfriend wearing just a pair of laced red panties and a red laced push up bra that didn't cover much of her chest. When she bent over him earlier he saw too much of her chest, it was like her breasts were going to pop out of the bra at any moment if she'd stayed like that any longer. It took him too much restraint to stay calm when he felt her body against hers. There wasn't much that kept him from fucking her in his room-but it didn't feel right. It still didn't feel right-but he knew damn well if he didn't at least show how much she affected him he'd never get the chance to see her looking so damn hot again.

So he went with his hormones and slipped into her room after she had left his, scolding himself for upsetting her again. It didn't take long for his natural urges for Amatae to rise up and take a hold of him. He enjoyed hearing each moan and whimper that came out of her lips between the soft sweet kisses they shared before his lips trailed down to her neck marking her as his own. He wanted everyone in school to know that she was his. No one else could take her from him.

Well they could try and fail horribly. No one would ever take his girl from him- no one. After he finished making her have her first release that night with two of his fingers he smirked down at her. "I hope I didn't just tire you out sweetheart, we're just beginning the fun."

She blinked her red eyes at him confused. "W-What? Y-You mean y-you're actually going to go all the way with me tonight?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No dumb ass I'm not going to take your virginity tonight. I told you I wouldn't do that until later on. Don't you know how to listen to me?" He asked as he pulled on her legs making her fall back first onto the bed.

"W-Wait...T-Then what the hell are you going to do to me?!" She asked frantic as she looked up at him.

"Just wait and see my dear Tae, I've upset you twice now...I can't stand knowing that I've upset you so many time. I don't want you to leave me...I won't settle for anyone else. Got that? We don't need to have sex just to know who we belong with. But I'll give you a bit of a demo for what you'll feel later on when we're both ready for something like that. I know sure as fuck you're not. You're stuttering too damn much and you looked scared as fuck right now." Karma said bluntly

Amatae was quiet for a bit as she looked up to Karma. "You don't have to do anything more to me." She said as she sat up and she went to her knees.

Amatae then cupped his face in her hands before she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for saying what you have. I knew I picked right when I said yes to being your girlfriend. Now for all the trouble I've caused you. Let me do something for you."

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? Are you sure you want to go that far with me? If you do that I'll be expect that and probably more from you later on."

"That's fine, I understand what I'm getting myself into Karma...well sorta." She said honestly

He sighed and he sat properly on the bed before he took his pants off of him along with his boxers before he pulled Amatae closer to him sitting her on his lap before he grabbed both of her hands softly with his. He kissed both of them and he smiled at her. "We'll take this slow, if you get to uncomfortable let me know alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"Don't give me that shit, I'll worry about you if I damn fucking want to. Now, let me show you just what to do Tae." Karma said before he placed her hands against his shaft. "Hold on to me gently with both of your hands."

She did as he told her to do before she looked up at him. "N-Now what?"

"Move'em."

She did slowly as she looked to Karma only to see him shut his eyes as he leaned his head against her shoulder. "T-That's it...faster Tae." He groaned as he held on to her hips

She did as he told her to do moving her hands against him faster getting him to moan out louder. "Shit that feels really good." Karma moaned out before he raised his head enough to kiss her on the lips.

She kissed him back as she felt that his kiss with her was fairly needy, but passionate. Amatae soon felt one of his hands over hers as he helped her get the right tempo as he moaned against her lips even more.

"Tae...Damn your hands feel so good against my cock, Shit….I need more than this." He moaned against her lips before he lied down and he pulled her small body over his "Take me in your mouth sweetie."

Her red eyes widen as her cheeks soon matched her eyes. "Y-You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Don't worry, you're going to feel good yourself in just a moment." Karma said as he had one arm wrapped around her hip pulling her down to his face.

She bit her bottom lip before she did as he told her-making him moan out at the contact as his eyes shut slightly. "Fuck! That's it. Now suck it Tae...Damn your mouth feels really warm." He moaned out

Amatae did as she was told moving her mouth and tongue against his shaft as much as she could while her hands worked what she couldn't place in her mouth. Karma's moans made it that much difficult for her stay sane, it wasn't until she felt his tongue inside of her that she stiffened up a bit.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm just going to give you the same treatment." Karma said through his moans.

Karma wanted to make Amatae's first experience with pleasure to be one that wasn't forced-or one that she was going to be afraid of. He wanted her to know that it was okay for her to touch him in the same way he touched her, that he wasn't afraid of showing how she made him feel.

And damn did she know how to go down on him for a virgin. Both of them were moaning after a bit before Karma stopped and laced his fingers through her brown hair as he made her take him into her more. "That's it, take it all in your warm mouth Amatae, Shit...I'm close! Suck it harder!"

He so came in her mouth as his eyes shut from the feeling of his climax crashing down on him. He then pushed her down after a bit to finish her off the same way that she had finished him off. Karma loved hearing his name come out of her lips each time his tongue brushed up against the weak nerves inside of her womanhood.

When she finally had her second release he pulled her body closer to him as he felt her hands laced through his hair as he had done with her. He drank up what he could before he parted from her and licked his lips while hovering over her. "This is all we'll do for now. We're not going to do anything more for a while got it? If your mother gives you shit about the fact that I didn't fuck you senseless tell her that I'm not every other horny bastard out there. I won't take an under aged woman. I won't stoop down that damn low."

"So maybe when we get out of high school then?" Amatae asked curiously

"That's exactly what I'm saying Amatae, That way we both would have graduated by then." Karma said with a smile

Amatae smiled as she looked up at him. "Okay, I understand Karma. Thank you for at least doing this much with me now."

"Of course. Now, let's sleep we have school tomorrow morning."

She whined out. "Don't remind me...I don't want to deal with the bull shit that I'll get for leaving the day I did."

"If you do, you can blame me. Which you wouldn't be lying, I know I fucked up and you left cause of it." Karma said lying beside her wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him. "Speaking of which...I'm sorry for teasing you. I shouldn't have done that. Nakamura and Kaede both bitched at me for it. They overheard us and after you left well...I got an ear full from the two of them. They nagged at me for what I did to you. They promised to keep it to themselves but seriously though-you dare leave like that again and I will hunt your ass down and carry your small bad ass self back here got it?"

Amatae blushed as she looked up at him as she was leaned up against his chest. "O-Okay, I got it Karma. I love you."

He grinned at her before he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. Now sleep you're going to need it for tomorrow."

She nodded her head before she closed her eyes and peacefully slept beside Karma. While she did Karma set his alarm on his phone before falling asleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few months of being back inside of school and having Itona actually go through classes regularly. Itona began to start be-friending Amatae, it started on a day that he was working on the tank at his desk. She placed a hand on the back of his chair as she looked to his work shocked.

"You're really good at mechanics huh?"

"Mhm, It's what I get for watching my father work for so long." Itona said as he looked up at her. "So tell me-Between the two of us. Just how close are you to Karma Akabane?"

She rose an eyebrow to him. "What's it to you?"

He stood up after he placed his screwdriver down. He looked to her eye to eye without blinking once. "I think you look really pretty. You have such irregular eyes. They show how much pain and suffering you've gone through. You and I are one in the same Amatae...I'd like to be more than just a friend to you...if you let me."

Amatae sighed and closed her eyes before she removed the side of her shirt. "See this mark...this is from Karma. Ever since I began living with him-he's been very territorial when it comes to me. I never asked for him to treat me like this but it's just how he is." She spoke sincerely as she opened her eyes looking to him sadly

He placed a hand on the top of her head. "You're an honest girl-I like that. If he ever screws up will you promise me that you'll think about it?"

Her eyes widen hearing him speak. "S-Seriously? You aren't going to give up on me are you?"

He gave her a small smile. "No. Why should I?"

"Because she's never leaving my side...Don't even try." Karma said as he made his way to behind Amatae-pulling her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Itona's eyes went from Amatae to Karma. "Do you think you'll really be able to keep her? She'll need someone to get that look of pain out of her eyes. Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

Karma rose an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? You think that she's suffering? You're seriously seeing things Itona." He said as he chuckled a bit. "Amatae hasn't been happier than when she's with me. Isn't that right Tae?"

She pushed Karma away from her and walked off with her school bag in hand, she wasn't going to hurt a friend of hers. That just wasn't how she worked, she knew better than that. When she got to the bottom of the hill she stopped when she saw a strawberry blond male with violet eyes.

"Uh...May I help you?" She asked confused

"You wouldn't happen to be the English Transfer student would you?"

"Erm...Yeah? Who might you be?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes before he slipped out of his back pocket an envelope giving it to her. "My name is Gakushu Asano. From what my father has told me about you-you shouldn't be in E Class. A smart woman like you should be in A class. Think about it alright? See you around." He said before he left

She blinked her ruby eyes a bit before she looked down at the letter she was given. She flipped it over before her eyes widen. She knew the seal on it very well. It was the seal of her ex's family. She opened it as she walked home-hoping for the worse but knew it was for the worse.

| _Dear beloved Amatae_

 _Since you have made it your task to become a thorn in your father's side I am taking the liberty of transferring there very soon. I wish to see just what type of place your father has sent you to that has made it so your father is losing all custody over you through court. I don't really understand why you'd do something like that. But since your departure I haven't had the time to really speak with you. Expect me soon, when we see each other you WILL submit back to me._

 _A.K_ |

She stopped walking down the street as she read the letter, her hands shook in fear as she read the last line. Submit back to him? Is he crazy?...Wait of course he was. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself but all she saw was the memories of the times she had back in the UK. How he would force himself on her-how he'd hurt her. Make her feel like she wasn't worth her name or title. How he told her that she was useless-save for the fact that she was to bare _his_ children.

She teared up without knowing it and began to cry before she felt arms around her, she jumped and almost hit who had touched her before her hand was caught and she looked behind her to see that it was just Karma. He looked to her concerned. "Tae...What's gotten into you? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "N-No...I...I'm...I'm not okay. C-Can we get home. I...I need to have a talk with you Karma."

He felt unease about what she said but nodded his head. "Alright. I'm not in deep shit for what I had said earlier am I?" He asked concerned

She turned herself around to see him before she looked up to him briefly only to place her head against his chest. "Hell no. I'll need you to act like this...like that very... _very_ soon. Please can we just go home I'll talk more there."

He sighed in relief before he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Alright, let's go. If I'm not in trouble then we can talk about why you're so shaken up you are."

She nodded her head before the two of them walked home in silence. After getting home and taking their shoes off, sitting on the couch Amatae looked down at the letter she had been given by Gakushu she sighed and closed her eyes. "Karma...I can't believe I'm saying this. But I need you to protect me. I can't do anything against the male that is my ex. I...I'm too afraid of him."

Karma looked fairly confused. "What do you mean protect you from your ex?"

She opened her eyes and gave him the letter that she had been holding on to. He read it silently before he placed it down, he moved himself closer to Amatae before he wrapped his arms around her. "There's no damn way he'll get to you. I refuse to let anyone take you from me. That bastard is definitely on the top of the list of people I am never letting get close to you."

She blinked her eyes a few times as she looked up at him. "K-Karma?"

He cupped the side of her face in his hand before he kissed her on the lips softly. "Don't look at me like that. I'm going to be the one who marries you and give your life more meaning than it does now. If you think for one damn moment he'll get anywhere _close_ to being around you then you haven't been paying that much attention Amatae." He said with a grin

Her face went bright red as she looked up at him before she whined out a bit and placed her face against his chest making him chuckle out. "So adorable. Is this why you were shaking so much outside?" He asked as he looked down to her.

"Mhm-hm. I'm afraid of Arthur, I'm afraid of what he'd do if he saw me actually happy and being myself with someone who isn't him. He was so abusively possessive of me...I...I don't want to go back to that." Amatae said as she held onto Karma's shirt tightly.

He looked down to her with a slight smile on his face. "Call him, I want to hear the bastards voice so I know who to hear for when he comes here."

She blinked her eyes a few times as she looked up at him. "You really are insane..Um...Well okay."

She got her phone out and she scrolled through her contacts before she found Arthur's contact under the contact name of 'uk a-hole'. She called him and placed it on speaker before she heard him answer.

"Ah! Love, I was wondering when I'd hear from you." Arthur said happily

"Oh ha-ha bastard. Cut the shit, you and I both know that you _never_ call me 'love' who the hell are you in front of?" Amatae said unamused

He sighed and he was quiet for a bit before his voice tone changed. "I had to place up an act in front of my parents. I excused myself though. I'm guessing you got my letter Amatae."

"Yes, I did. What the fuck is this shit about you coming here?! And 'submit to me'...I'm not your fucking play toy you asshole! I'm very much way past the point of ever being yours ever again." Amatae said seriously

Arthur chuckled darkly before he spoke. "Oh? Is that so? What makes you so determined that you won't turn to putty in my hands?"

Amatae looked up to Karma who smirked and slipped her phone out of her hand before he spoke in English to the male on the phone. "Amatae has a new boyfriend now, she won't need someone who abuses her and scares her near her. Honestly I hope we meet face to face so I can show you how to properly take care of Amatae."

Karma then hung up before he placed her phone to the side, he then kissed her on the lips as he pushed her down on the couch. "I'm going to make sure when he gets here that he knows not to touch you or to harm you."

Her red eyes blinked a few times as she looked up at him. "O-Okay Karma."


	10. Chapter 10

When the Athlete festival happened in the school she did all that she could do keep herself from staring at Arthur who was part of Asano's team at the closing event. Amatae had her hands over her mouth for most of it, she didn't know how it was going to end, what really got her was how Karma was taunting Arthur. She didn't understand why Karma was being so confident in what he spoke about.

 _"What can't keep up with me? No wonder she chose to be with me than be with you."_

 _"Is that all you got? I would have thought with all of your big talk a week ago that you'd be more persistent."_

She kept worried thoughts in her head until the very end, she was more than shocked to see how things went between A class and E class. When she saw that E class won she bolted up to Karma and hugged him tightly before she kissed him on the lips. "Congrats on winning against Arthur, Karma." She said with a smile

He grinned down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was nothing too difficult. We've been training for this for a while now, it was easy."

She then felt someone pull her from Karma and into them before turning her around. She froze as she came face to face with her ex-boyfriend-who looked more than pissed off. His emerald eyes glared into her ruby eyes. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Amatae was too frozen and scared to say anything to Arthur only for Karma to glare and punch the guy in the face before taking Amatae back. "Stay the hell away from her, she's not yours to question like that. We both warned you about what was going to happen, it's your damn fault for not believing us."

"You have a death wish don't you?!" Arthur said as he glared at Karma

"Death wish?" Karma said chuckling. "I want to see you try to land a hit on me."

As he spoke he patted his chest confidently. Arthur went straight for him only for Karma to move swiftly to the side before he grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him close to the ground before repeatedly kneeing him in the gut. "See how it feels to be abused? This is just part of how you made Amatae feel. Are you enjoying how much pain you're in you jerk?!"

Amatae looked very concerned as she placed a hand over her mouth. "K-Karma...Y-You should probably stop before he goes unconscious."

Karma sighed and let him hit the ground before he looked down to Arthur who groaned in pain. "You dare try to lay a hand on her around me again and I will do worse than just knee you in the gut. She's dealt with enough pain because of you." Karma said before he stepped over the male and went to Amatae.

He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder before the two of them went to help their class out with cleaning everything up from the festival. After everything was taken care of Karma and Amatae saw Arthur walking towards them. Amatae instantly went behind Karma as he crossed his arms. "What haven't learned your lesson Arthur?"

"I just want to know from you, just why are you with her? You _do_ know who she is don't you?" Arthur asked

"Amatae's background has no qualm over why I'm with her. I'm with her because I love her personality and how she acts around me. There's no other reason that you should know about than that." Karma said seriously

"You're not going to last with her, you know that don't you? She's from a high class family."

"Yeah I knew that, so am I." He said rolling his eyes

"W-What?! That...That can't be right!"

Amatae got herself from hiding behind Karma a bit. "He's telling the truth Arthur, my mother even knows about it. She actually apologized to Karma for treating him so bad."

Arthur scoffed. "Well let's see how well it sits with your father Amatae, you have to go to court soon so no matter what the outcome might be, you'll still be forced to marry me."

"I hate you and your guts Arthur, you smell like something coming straight out of a garbage disposal. I don't want anything to do with you." She said shaking her head as she held on to the back of Karma's shirt tightly.

Karma couldn't help but laugh as he looked down to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur scoffed. "You'll regret those words you brat, you will be heading back to England very soon. When that happens I hope you are ready for the amount of pain that you'll be placed in once you're forced to be at my side." He said as he crossed his arms.

"That's never going to happen. My mother will make sure of that! Anyways, I won't go anywhere without Karma." Amatae said as she hid herself behind Karma once more

"You really think he'll save you from what'll happen to you?" Arthur said with his eyebrow raised

She was quiet as she looked up to Karma who didn't look amused that Arthur was scaring her, Karma reached behind him and pulled Amatae in front of him before he turned her to look at him. Amatae looked up at Karma confused. He smirked down at her before he kissed her on the lips pulling her closely to him, his eyes went to the shocked look that Amatae had to the deadly glare that he was getting from Arthur. He then looked back to Amatae who held on to the front of his shirt tightly as she kissed him back.

After a few minutes he placed a hand on the back of her head pressing her against his chest as he smirked at Arthur. "She'll always have me to protect her. I didn't go through the bull shit that I've gone through for her just for her to part from my side. You and her father won't win, if you really feel all that confident maybe you should have done better when it came to me provoking you about her."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't need to listen to a guy who barely knows Amatae."

"Oh, you think so? _Try me bastard_." Karma hissed out

"What's her birthday?"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Karma said laughing. "Wow you must be pathetic to think that I don't know that. It's December 24th.

"I'm going easy on you, what about her elder sisters name?"

"Oh the bitch of a whore that called her a whore when she was in a body cast? Emilia if I remember correctly."

Arthur scoffed once more. "You got lucky, what about what her father does? Do you know that much?" Arthur asked scowling at him.

"He's the CEO of a banking industry." Karma said with a shrug.

Arthur's emerald eyes widen in utter shock before he glared at Amatae. "You bitch! Just how much did you tell this low life?!"

Amatae looked up to Karma who looked down to her with a smile, to let her know that everything was alright. She closed her eyes and sighed as she pressed her head closely to Karma's chest. "I'd stop talking about yourself if I were you, you're just making more of a monkey out of yourself."

Arthur growled a bit before he had his hands balled up on either side of him. "Say that to my face!"

Amatae slowly faced him before she looked him straight in the eyes as Karma had his arms wrapped around her waist tightly as his head was leaning on top of hers. She placed her hands over Karma's before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Arthur, I'd stop talking about yourself if I were you, you're just going to make more of a monkey out of yourself...don't make repeat myself you moron. Just accept that someone loves me more than you and cares for me unlike you do."

Arthur lifted his right hand to hit her only for Karma to grab it and move quick enough to place him face first into the ground with his arm behind his back before he whispered into the males ear. " _You try to harm Amatae one more time and I'll make sure to cut your dick off so you'll never be able to fuck up anyone else's life ever again._ "

Karma's voice was very hateful and cold which made Arthur look rather ghostly as Karma got off of the male. Karma then smiled at Amatae. "C'mon let's get going there's more for us to get done before we can get home."

"Mhm. Okay Karma."


	12. Chapter 12

After that day Amatae was constantly in contact with her mother-she had told her mother about Arthur threatening her and what she had said. Her mother got more than a slight chuckle out of her comments to Arthur. When it became close to the time of midterms she had to leave for that week for the court trail that would see who'd get custody of her. Karma had went with her to keep her company and when they got to the air port in England her mother was waiting for her.

"Welcome back my dear, you'll be staying with Emilia and I...Oh I see Karma came with you." Her mother said shocked.

"Of course I'm with her, she doesn't go anywhere out of Japan without me. Especially with that jerkwad Arthur bent on screwing her over." Karma said bluntly

Her mother nodded her head. "Very well my dear, I should have seen this coming. Are you two okay with sharing a room together?"

"Not at all, for a while now her and I have been lying beside each other when we sleep. She seems to sleep better knowing that I'm there with her." Karma commented

Her mother rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I-It's not like that mother! Please can we just get home?!" Amatae said as her face went bright red up to her ears

"Of course, of course sweetie."

The three of them went into a limo that was waiting for them as the driver drove them to the place that her mother was staying at her mother looked directly to Karma. "So, just how far have you gotten with my daughter?"

" ** _MOM!_** " Amatae screeched out flushed out red

Karma chuckled at out she reacted before pulling her fairly close to him. "Not far, I refuse to do anything with a woman that's underage. I'm not a sicko like most of the men my age. Honestly I prefer her just the way she is, that way at least I know she won't try to jump on me when I least expect it."

Her mother blinked her red eyes a few times. "So you're saying you're unattracted to my flat chested daughter." Her mother said bluntly

Karma's eyes darkened hearing the words come out of Amatae's mother. "That's not it at all, don't place words in my mouth, you're not Amatae. She's the only one who's allowed to do that. What I'm saying is I'd rather her stay a virgin until after high school, I'm fairly attracted to your daughter. But I know how to restrain myself, something you and your eldest daughter need to learn how to do. Which I wish to thank you for placing doubt within Amatae when she came back to Japan after spending the summer with you. I sooo enjoyed placing her back together after placing sense back into her head." Karma said sarcastically at the end

Amatae placed her head against Karma's chest to hide the immense amount of heat that was coming off of her cheeks, she couldn't beleive she was hearing what she was from her mother and boyfriend.

Amatae's mother crossed her arms as she huffed out. "If she stays a virgin it'll be that much more difficult for her as she grows up. How'll she know if you're right for her if she doesn't do a crash course?"

"She doesn't need to to know if I'm right for her. I'm her second boyfriend within one year of school, I believe Amatae knows just where her heart should lie." Karma said seriously "I've already told her what will happen after we get out of high school, it's just a matter of time."

"Amatae, you don't need to constantly listen to someone who won't take what's right in front of him." Her mother said harshly

Amatae looked to her mother and shook her head. "I love Karma, I'm not going to leave him just because you think that he's not the right one for me cause he won't take my virginity. Karma is the only male I've been around that hasn't forced himself onto me. He knows how to keep his hands to himself. He made me realize just how stupid I was for listening to you."


	13. Chapter 13

Before her mother could say a word they reached the house and Amatae took her seat belt off before she sat on Karma's lap as she tried to hide her face. Karma looked out of the car window only to see her ex and an elder male with brown hair and green eyes. No doubt that was her father. He looked to Amatae before he placed a hand on her head softly. "It'll be alright, you'll be fine. You got me Tae."

She silently nodded her head and she was placed out by Karma before he went out. He then held her hand tightly as Amatae placed her face against his arm. Arthur scowled at the couple before he looked up at the elder male beside him. "Sir that's the male I talked to you about, _That's Karma Akabane_ " Arthur hissed out

Her father crossed his arms and he glared at his daughter. "Amatae, I am very disappointed in you. I would have thought you'd know better than to call on your mother."

"I never called on that woman, she came on her own with Emilia. My guess was that she was called by the hospital since you wouldn't pay for my medical bill." Amatae said scared shaking her head

"I don't see the reason why I should, you probably were a klutz again."

"She wasn't a klutz! she was crossing the road when some asshole ended up running a red light! In the process the bastard hit her! I was there when it happened but I was too slow to grab her she was walking too quick." Karma hissed out.

Her father rolled his eyes and sighed out. "Whatever, Amatae you better be keeping your grades up."

"Sod off father, as of now I don't think my grades should matter to you-I may never be in your custody anymore." Amatae said shaking her head

Her father went to hit her only for Karma to grab his arm and throw him straight into the limo behind the two of them. "Touch her again and see where that lands your old dusty self. I don't particularly like adults that think they can hit their kids when they are right. Suck it up like a man and take the blame like you're supposed to." Karma said coldly before he looked to Amatae. "C'mon lets get inside before these morons start anymore."

She nodded her head and kept very close to Karma while they went inside past Arthur who was yelling at them. When they got inside Emilia was coming down the steps. "Hey sis, nice to see you home."

"Cut the act, what do you want?" Amatae asked unamused

"Arthur."

"Go for it, if you can get him away from me that'd be pawsome."

Emilia choked back a laugh. "Dork, alright. If that's how you feel about him I'll deal with him on my own terms."

"I don't have to tell you not to hold back do I?"

"Sorta...why do I have to go all out?"

Amatae went up to her sister and she closed her eyes before turning her back to her sister. "Pull my shirt up."

Emilia was unsure about it at first but then she did as her sister told her only for her red eyes to wide. "What the fuck?!"

"That's all from Arthur, he was really abusive with me because I wouldn't sleep with him. He didn't care for me like Karma does, I didn't feel safe with him." Amatae said sadly

Emilia placed her sister's shirt down before making her face her. "Don't worry I got this. He's going to wish he never hurt you sis." Emilia said as she hugged Amatae.

Amatae froze for a bit before she hugged her sister tightly. "T-Thank you, I'm glad I can get you on my side with this."

"Of course, is father still out there too?"

"Mhm, most likely bitching at our mother."

"Good so he'll see what he's done to me too...Tch I'd go to the room that's assigned to you if I were you. You'll know where it is when you see it. Just go up the steps and to the left." Emilia said as she looked to her sister with a smile

She nodded her head before she looked to Karma. "C'mon let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

When it came to the court date of custody of Amatae, Amatae sat between a lawyer and her mother while her father and Arthur sat on the other side with a lawyer of their own. When it came time for the judge to arrive her mothers lawyer went up first and called her up to get her story of how everything happened.

After swearing on the bible to tell the truth she sat up by the judge and looked to where karma was to keep herself calm. "So Amatae you've been dealing with the troubles that you've been constantly in while in school?"

Amatae closed her eyes. "Depends on what troubles you're talking about, the abuse I get from a guy I knew or the three times I've been placed into the hospital to get a cast?"

"All the above miss Amatae."

She sighed and opened eyes before she looked up to the Lawyer. "The abuse from the guy I knew has been happening for roughly a year and a half before I was sent off to Japan. The times I was placed in the hospital on the other hand...that has been going on for three years. All of the which mind you my father has believed me to be a total Klutz which isn't the case at all."

"Tell us Amatae, what made you go into a cast these last few years?"

She placed her hands together and took a deep breath before she spoke up once more. "I was been shoved into a metal locker that's about seven foot two by four inches wide twice, thrown into a metal rack of basket balls, oh! and I've been pushed off of the school building into snow. All from the same two people who not even a few months ago called me-pardon the language that's about to come out of me, but they called me a whore. I won't name them cause it's no use now-but those two female beings have always wanted to cause me pain due to my relation with the male that abused me."

"Tell me the times you've been in the hospital here in England-has your father ever once paid the medical bill that came out of what has happened to you?"

She shook her head sadly. "It was always my mother who paid for it and who also ended up staying beside me until I got better."

"So can I assume that your father hasn't ever visited you?"

She nodded her head sadly. "That is correct sir."

"Now explain in detail if you would be so kind as to why you were sent over seas? Because it was cause of you being over seas your custody is in question."

She nodded her head. "As I said before I had been called a whore by two females in my school-my temper got the best of me after I told them to leave me alone but they didn't. What triggered me ending up going overseas was one of them talking crap about how I was using the guy I was with. Which wasn't true-I was forced to be with him by my father after my parents were divorced and my mother fled off with my elder twin sister without me."

"I see, did you ever had the chance to explain your side of the story?"

She shook her head. "No sir, my principal took the word of those two mean girls over mine due to the way things looked. My father never cared about the fact that I had been crying or the fact that my leg had a huge scar on it. No-he cared about the fact that he'd have to take me to Japan to find a school that'd take me in."

"And what school did happen to take you in Amatae?"

"The school I'm in now; Kunugigaoka junior high."

"While you went to that school did he ever provide you with anything?"

"Until an accident happened-yeah. Afterwards I spent my time with a very close friend of mine cause my father chose to cut off everything from me. Giving me no food money or a roof over my head-I had no other choice in the matter."

"And who is this friend of yours that you chose to stay with?"

"His name is Karma Akabane, he happens to be here too."

"That's all I have to ask her."

It was then time for her father's lawyer to go up.


	15. Chapter 15

Amatae felt very intimidated by the elder male as she felt her legs shake in fear. But she didn't show it in her eyes or in her facial expression.

"So amatae, you say that your father has never seen you in the hospital correct?"

She nodded her head. "That's correct."

"Tell me have you ever considered calling him those times?"

"I did-all the time. Each time he'd tell me that his work is more important than me, that I'll be fine on my own."

"And did you ever think to ask him about the cut offs you got?"

"Immediately afterwards. His excuse was that I didn't need his support if my mother was around, I had made mention that she had only dropped by and that I was on my own. He didn't believe me, I given only a few days to get my things and go somewhere else."

The lawyer said nothing more as she was told she could leave the podium. She sat down and she felt Karma's hand on her shoulder. She then placed her hand over his before her father was placed up. His lawyer went up first to see just what was going inside his clients head.

"So your daughter seems to be fairly clear minded with what she has gone through-and fairly truthful as well. Mind telling me why I wasn't informed of the cut offs you made to her or the fact that you never once _ever_ visited her?"

Her father scoffed. "My business means a lot to me, if I can't keep it running no one else will, she has shitty timing for calling me and the times that I do have off I use for sleeping. I don't have time to be concerned about a klutzy liar."

"She didn't seem to have lied, she was sworn to tell the truth."

"Lies...all lies."

"That's all I'd like to ask."

Her mother's lawyer got up and placed in front of the male a stack of hospital bills and medical reports. "So you firmly believe your daughter to be so much of a klutz to have a body cast and have a cast on her arm and leg?"

"Yes, completely."

"Then what about the many marks shown on her body from her legs to her back and lets not forget about the nail marks that were left on her hips. You believe those all to be marks of a klutz?"

He looked at the pictures that were placed down in front of him, he knew damn well that those were all from Arthur-but he wouldn't rat him out. He sighed out and looked to the lawyer. "Of course, she's been wanting attention since her sad excuse for a mother left with her lazy sister."

"And what of the cut offs you gave your daughter, did you honestly believe my client to support for a child that you were to take care of?"

"Of course, if she was there she could have easily done what was needed to support Amatae."

"That's all I will ask of you."

After another half hour of hearing people talk a small recess was called and Amatae looked back to Karma. "I don't know how this is going to go."

"You're going to be alright, just have faith in yourself."

She nodded her head before Arthur went up to the table and leaned his hands against it. "So you're not going to tell everyone that you're sleeping with that guy?"

"No she's not, because she isn't. I know how to keep my hands to myself. _Unlike you_." Karma said narrowing his eyes at Arthur.

Arthur scoffed. "Yeah right, like I'd actually believe that. There's no way her mother is going to win, this entire court is rigged against you Amatae."Arthur said before he cupped her face in his hand. "And when you get forced to be around your father you belong to me."

She looked at him with wide eyes as if she was a deer looking straight into head lights. He chuckled before he walked off with a smug grin. Karma glared at Arthur before he pulled Amatae close to him even with the wooden barrier between them. "He's not going to get you, I promise. Calm yourself Tae."


	16. Chapter 16

When the jury came back the lead of it stayed up while the others had sat down. "We the jury have come to a conclusion; we find the prosecuted Henry Karista-guilty of abandoning and neglecting an underage child in their time of need. All custody of Amatae Karista will go to her mother; Kathrine Karista. Approaching, speaking and actions towards Amatae will be disband from here on forth and only be allowed as Kathrine Karista sees fit."

 ** _"WHAT?!_** " Arthur and Henry said in shock.

"There has to be some type of misunderstanding here! I should be the one in custody of Amatae not her mother!" Henry said getting up irate

"I am sorry sir, but by law you cannot neglect your daughter to the extent that you have nor can you pull back any funds you have given her. Assuming the latter will take care of her was a big mistake on your part-we cannot over look that sir." The jury male said shaking his head.

"This is outrageous! I want a retrial!" Henry yelled angered

"Order in the court! Henry Karista you here on forth will forfeit all custody to your daughter to your ex-wife Kathrine. From here on forth Kathrine has all custody of her, court dismissed." The judge said seriously before he got up and left.

Amatae smiled before she hugged her mother happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Of course sweetie, your life is yours to live. Do you wish to stay in Japan or do you wish to go to school with your elder sister?" Kathrine asked

"I want to stay in Japan, it's where I want to live my life now mother." Amatae said with a smile

"Very well then, I will let you stay there. But I will send you money every two weeks alright? And I will still call you to keep tabs up on you. I want to know about how you do on your midterms and finals got it?"

She nodded her head and hugged her mother once more. "Got it mother! Thank you so much!"

Amatae then got up before she went past the wooden barrier to hug Karma before she kissed him on the lips. "Looks like we can go back now!" She said happily

"That it does. Let's get going before your ex starts some stupid crap up." He said with a smile

She nodded her head and the two of them headed out after seeing her mother leave out with a smug grin on her face. Once they got outside of the court house the two of them heard Arthur's irate and annoyed voice behind them. "Oh great, the moron wants to talk." Karma said rolling his eyes.

"Mhm." She said nodding her head slightly.

They stopped and Karma looked behind the two of them. "What do you want Arthur?"

"What do I want? What do I want?! That's not a question that I want to hear out of a low life bastard like you! Amatae belongs to me and only me! I've done everything that I can to keep myself from totally losing myself in there, but everything has gone down hill so I am going to say this only once. Give her back to me or face the entire Kirlan family!" Arthur said seriously

Amatae sighed out and she squeezed Karma's hand to let him know that she can take care of the problem on her own. He looked down to her and nodded his head before he kissed her on the lips. "Call me if you need me for anything sweet heart. I won't be that far away." He said softly to her.

"Alright Karma."

He walked of a bit and once he was out of her sight she crossed her arms. "Just how damn stupid are you?"

He blinked his emerald eyes a few times. "Pardon me?"

"What are you deft too? You know exactly what I said Arthur. I'm not repeating myself."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Part of the reason I was happy to go was so I could finally drop your abusive smelly ass! When I had said that you smelled like a garbage disposal I was being nice but if you are going to make me into an item to you then let me be blunt with you. I hate you-I hate you with all of my small tiny heart. I've become cold and heartless to a point because of you. Whenever we kissed I felt like I was kissing a golden shepherded and you aren't funny at all. There's not enough drugs or people out there to fix all of the mental problems that you have wrong with you. Oh and lastly-you have a small dick, so good luck finding anyone that'll want to fuck you. Cause that's one of the many reason I wouldn't sleep with you-I'd rather be someone who I know will take time to pleasure me, that's certainly not gunna be you Arthur. Goodbye and may we never see each other again." Amatae said before she turned on her heel and walked off with a big smile on her face.

The main reason for it was the look of utter shock and despair that was left on Arthur's face. It made it all the more worth it, when she turned the corner to go to the car she saw Karma leaning against the building with his mouth covered holding his side. She smiled at him. "Find something funny sweetie?"

Karma looked to her and ended up bursting out laughing. "Hahaha! I wasn't expecting you to go bluntly like that! Is his dick really that small?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is that really what you're laughing about?"

He averted his eyes from her and she sighed out. "Oh jeez Karma...Well if you must know-yes. His dick is smaller than yours. But I just said that to hurt his ego, I don't give two fucks about that, I just want to go home so we can spend time together in peace."

Karma stood up straight and walked up to her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Alright then, let's get going before your mother worries about us not being there."

Once they got to the car Karma let her get in first before he got in after her-then they went to get their things before heading home. While they were at the air port Amatae tugged on Karma's shirt to get his attention before he narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell is Koro sensei here?"


	17. Chapter 17

Both Amatae and Karma looked in despair as they saw their teacher getting closer to them. Luckily their flight had been called and Karma grabbed her wrist tightly-pulling her towards their exit quickly. Once they were on the flight they both still kept an eye out for their teacher. It wasn't until they were up in the air that they saw their teacher once more. It was like their teacher was trailing after them for some reason.

Karma looked to Amatae. "Let's just ignore him-if we show we're not interested in what he's doing."

She nodded her head and leaned against him as she sighed contently. "I'm very glad that things worked out for us." She said happily

"I wasn't worried, your father was a complete douche. There was no way in hell he'd have won. No bribe could ever over look the abuse and neglect you were given over the last few years. I just hope that dickless bastard never comes near you ever again." Karma said as he looked down to her with a smile

She looked up to him with a shrug. "He might actually find a way to get me back. But by that time I want it to be too late for him."

"What exactly are you thinking Amatae?" Karma asked curiously

"I want us to be engaged to one another while we are in high school." She said with a smile.

His golden eyes widen slightly at her words before he smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. "Very well then, I will do what I can to make that a reality. But for now we have to worry about what we're going to do about the other's screw up."

"Oh you mean the no studying thing?"

"Mhm, there's no doubt the other's are going to epically fail at the midterm."

"Yeah, but at least they got us right Karma?"

"I might be smart but I do need to study at times."

"Oh riiight." She said with a smirk as she pinched his cheek. "I remembered how cute your face looked flustered."

He slapped her hand from his cheek as he averted his eyes. "I'm not cute."

"Sure you are, and that's why you're in denial." She teased with a grin

"I'm not in denial!"

"Suuure you're not. It's why your face is starting to match your hair right now." She teased as she poked his cheek

He turned to look to her only to grab both of her hands and place them on her lap before he kissed her on the lips. "Stop it, unless you want to get punished when we get home." He said lowly to her.

It was then her turn to blush and he smirked. "That's what I thought. Now be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself or they'll be placed to work in a different way when we get home."

"Karma you're such a perv you know that right?"

He chuckled a bit before he kissed her on the lips once more. "You love it though."

She said nothing more after that as she chose to just keep her mouth shut and lean herself against his shoulder to try to sleep. He laced his fingers with hers, he then just went scrolling through his phone as he saw that he had been messaged by his mother. Reading the message he could tell that his parents weren't happy with him about something but didn't know what.

So he asked about it only to figure out that they had heard rumor of him doing something bad to Amatae. He knew he'd have to prove the rumor wrong. He sent a picture of Amatae sleeping on his shoulder to his mother before texting to his mother that the one that was abusing her was her ex that didn't know how to take a hint and leave her alone. After seeing the picture he saw that his mother apologized to him and gave him her best wishes with Amatae and was instructed to protect her no matter what the cost was.

Karma couldn't help but smirk at the message given to him by his mother. That was something he was more than happy to do. Especially since he'd kill anyone who dared touch her without his consent.


	18. Chapter 18

After just about all of them epically failed at the Midterms, Amatae could tell that those in the main building where acting a bit too cocky. So while she was walking home with Karma she had to place her two cent in after Karma spoke up.

"Is being as cocky as you boys are now a way to supplement what you guys lack elsewhere cause it sure seems that way." Amatae said unamused

"What does a bratty woman like you know about that?!"

She scoffed and let go of Karma's hand only to go up to one of the males, she gave him a smirk before she kneed the male hard. "Call me a brat again and next time your face will meet the pavement." She said coldly before she walked back towards Karma. "Oh and if any of you try to downgrade E class while I'm around I will personally make sure that you end whatever thoughts you have against us."

The males who were standing near the main building shivered in fear which made her smirk before she looked up to Karma. "Let's get going."

"Sure thing sweet heart."

Once they were home Karma couldn't help but laugh holding his side before he hugged her and kissed her on the lips. "That was just brilliant."

She smiled up at him. "I learn from the best Karma."

He then kissed the top of her head softly. "You're just as bad as I am. Being with you is going to be really interesting from here on out."

"Of course, I'm all yours aren't I?"

"Got that right." He said before he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely to him before he pressed his forehead against hers. "Never forget that Amatae."

She slipped her hands up his chest to around his neck before she kissed him softly on the lips. "I'd never forget the fact that I'm with a scheming gentleman like yourself. I feel so much more safer and relaxed being here with you than I do anywhere else with anyone else."

"If you get any closer to me you know what will happen to you, don't you?"

She nodded her head and she slipped her hands from around his neck and pried his hands off of her hips. "I'm going to get started on dinner Karma."

As she walked off she brushed herself against him, his eyes darken slightly as he watched her leave into the kitchen. He slipped his shoes off before he went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind her. He then kissed her neck softly as she was bent over into the freezer.

"Karma stop it." She said looking back to him.

"Not a damn chance, you intentionally brushed yourself up against me. Now you're going to pay for it." He whispered softly into her ear.

She rolled her eyes as she shut the freezer door before her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Karma's tongue against her neck and Karma's fingers against her panties.

"S-Stop it...D-Damn it Karma!" She whined out

"No, I told you I wasn't going to. I meant that." He said with a chuckle

She turned herself a bit to push his hand away from her body before she turned around fully only for him to push her up against the fridge with her hands above her head. "Bad move Tae, now you're really going to get it sweet heart."

Amatae narrowed her eyes at him. "Seriously? Now? I am trying to cook dinner you know."

"Forget about it right now, there's only one thing that I want and I'm staring straight at it." He said with a grin

She scoffed. "You must be at your breaking part if you can't even hold yourself back after so long."

"How can I? You always brush up against me when you sleep, not to mention the shirt you wear when you sleep doesn't cover your breasts due to you moving so damn much. You have no idea how turned on I get around you Amatae." He said as he pressed himself against her.


	19. Chapter 19

Her eyes narrowed at Karma. "Oh? So you're blaming _me_ for you sleeping beside me each night? You have your own room and your own bed, yet you chose each and every night to sleep beside me. It's not my damn fault that you place yourself in such a state, unless you want to be like that dickless bastard that I left behind in England. I can easily knock you down to the floor and leave-never returning to Japan ever again. Do you really want that Karma?" She hissed out pissed off.

His golden eyes darken hearing her speak. " _You wouldn't dare leave me._ "

"Oh? Is that a challenge? cause sure as fuck I will win that challenge before you can even blink a damn eye!" She growled out angered

His grasp on her tighten. "Go on-I want to see you _try_."

She quickly moved her legs to kick him away enough to knee him hard in his ego before she smashed her head against the bottom of his before elbowing his gut slamming him hard down onto the kitchen floor. She them rushed out of the kitchen. She went to get what she had still packed and she ran out after slipping her shoes on. She called a cab to the air port before she called her mother-breaking down into tears.

Her mother soon answered with concern. "This is a surprising call what's wrong?"

"K-Karma...H-He...He tried to rape me mother! I-I'm afraid." Amatae said scared.

Her mother sighed out before she spoke up. "Tell me exact what happened and leave nothing out."

Amatae explained in full detail what happened in her eyes and her mother's voice was laced with anger. "You are on your way to the air port aren't you?"

"M-Mhm...I am."

"Good girl, I'll get the private jet there. Stay in the girls bathroom until you see your elder sister-I'll have her get you."

"Y-Yes mother. I-I understand."

"Good, I'll see you soon hun. I love you."

Amatae weakly smiled as she closed her eyes. "I...I love you too mother."

When they hung up her phone instantly rang with Karma's number. She declined the call and turned her phone off as she looked out of the window for a good half hour before she paid for the taxi there. She went in and she went to hide in the bathroom like her mother told her to. She hugged her legs close to her chest as she cried in fear-she didn't think Karma would push her to the limits that he had-but since he had she'd make sure that he knew damn well just how badly he had hurt her and scared her.

With Karma he was more than impressed that she was able to get him on the ground so quickly, he knew that she was light on her feet and that she packed a punch or two-but he hadn't expected to be out like a light for five minutes cause of her teasing him. Then again he had challenged her to get out of the grasp that he had placed her in. He cracked his neck to get the stiff feeling away before looking around for her only to see that nothing of hers was in the house anymore. His eyes widen seeing that she really was going to do as she said she was going to do. _Leave him for good_.

Just the sheer thought of losing her hurt him, he didn't know if he could go on without her there with him. So he called her hoping that she'd give him a chance to make things right. But she denied his call so he tried again only for him to curse out when he realized that she turned her phone off. There was only one thing for him to do and that was to go to the air port and knock sense into the woman himself.

There was only so much pain and hurt he could handle before it really got to him-even he had his limits. And what she was doing...it was crossing that line. He didn't want to turn insane because she wasn't there with him. He had gotten to used to her being there with him. When he got to the Air port he saw that Amatae was being hugged by her elder sister which meant that she seriously was going to be going back to England.

He went up to the duo only for Emilia to place Amatae behind her. "Don't you dare get close to her! She doesn't need your shit anymore Karma!"

"Like I give a shit what you think you manwhore. Amatae ran off without us talking things over, just let me talk to her for ten minutes if I can't change her mind by then I will leave."

Emilia looked behind her to Amatae. "Are you alright with that Tae?"

"J-Just don't go too far sis."

"I won't Tae, I'll be sitting near by. Ten minutes starts now dork."

Karma sighed and looked to Amatae sadly. "I didn't think you'd seriously leave me, let alone knock me out like that. I commend you for actually doing that, you're the only girl whose been able to do that to me...and I'm sorry. I don't want to end up like that bastard. I didn't want to scare you or hurt you, I wouldn't have done anything to you I was just messing with you Tae. I know it was stupid of me but I..." He said before he teared up for once. "I love you, I'm afraid of you leaving. Just the sheer thought of you leaving for good hurts me to know. You had a point with what was said before and I'll stay in my bed if that's what you want, but I was sleeping beside you cause I didn't want you to think that I don't love you. I do...More than I ever loved anyone or thing."

"You really scared me, I'm mentally weak with things like that. You of all people should know that being peer pressured in situations like that...They make me freeze up and think too many bad thoughts."

"I'm sorry...I really am. I never wanted to hurt you Tae. Can we try to make things work between us?"

"If you can keep your hands to yourself unless I do something that I mean to just to trigger that side of you...yeah we can try to work things out Karma. I don't want to leave you if I don't have to...I want to graduate middle school with you."

He slowly stepped towards her and he slowly hovered a hand over her face before she nodded her head slowly. He softly placed his hand on her cheek before he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back and held on to his black over shirt as she felt her cheeks flare up bright red. By that time Emilia came back over to them and crossed her arms. "So, what's going to happen here?"

"Tell mom I was able to be a mature teenager and talk things out. Everything will be okay, I'll see her for our eighteenth birthday." Amatae said with a grin

Emilia nodded her head slightly. "Alright then, I'll do that." Emilia said to Amatae before she narrowed her eyes at Karma. "You better shape yourself up or I'll kick your ass!"

Emilia then left out and Amatae went back home with Karma. Karma told her to place her things away-so she did as she did he made dinner for the two of them. Karma wouldn't let her into the kitchen that night which confused her until late that night when she found paper towels in the trash. She looked to the floor only to see that there was once a big pool of blood on the floor-meaning that when she smashed down his head she made him bleed out.

Her red eyes widen before she went to Karma's room where she hugged him nuzzling her head against his chest. "You went into the kitchen didn't you?" Karma asked as he was playing on his DS.

"M-Mhm...Why didn't you tell me that I had made you bleed Karma?!"

"It's nothing new, don't worry about it. I'm still here and that's what you have to keep inside that beautiful mind of yours."

She looked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sleeping here on top of you and no you don't have a choice Karma."

He chuckled. "Alright, if that's what you want to do, just don't be surprised if I get turned on with you being on top of me."

"I'm used to it." She said with a shrug before she placed her head against his chest once more.

"If you say so tae."


	20. Chapter 20

As months went by after that things got more and more hectic for the E class as the dead line was coming up very-very soon for them. But even though Amatae knew that Karma and her worked things out she still got the worried phone calls from her mother. Especially as the month of February came around, her mother wanted her home around then but she declined due to wanting to spend time with Karma.

But that was all shot down when Karma had other thoughts in mind-like getting Kaede and Nagisa together. Even though she didn't mind him playing cupid to the two of them; she got really jealous that he had spent the entire day with Nakamura instead of with her. When school had ended she sulked at home and she played very loud music that would let Karma know just how much he had fucked up this time around.

He had ignored the candies she placed in his desk and ignored anything she'd do to get his attention. Then it came to her to scare him for what he had done to her. She gathered her things and she went to a hotel for the night as she kept her phone off the entire night. She knew what she had done to Karma before had seriously hurt him-now he was doing it again on a bigger scale by ignoring her. She was almost done with school so she'd graduate then head home-ignoring his pleads to stay.

But those thoughts all stopped when she heard a knock on the door, she looked through the peep hole and she saw that it was Karma. She saw just how pissed off he was and placed her back against the door. "Go away!"

"You really have some nerves doing this again, how many times must I tell you that you belong to me? How many times must we do this till you get it through your head Amatae? I'm not letting you go! Not now not ever!" He said irate as he slammed his hands against the door hard. "Let me in or I swear the next time I see you in school when we have break I'll make sure you know just who you belong to."

"Did you already forget your promise to me?! Or are you finally showing your true colors you big jerk!"

He said nothing as he kicked the door. She broke down crying. "I'm not opening this door Karma! Go away!"

"Amatae you have two seconds before I open it with brute force and you won't like how I do it either!"

"N-No! Just go away! Go spend more time with Nakamura! You seemed to enjoy spending your valentines with her anyways!" She said shaking her head as she placed her hands over her face

Karma's eyes widen as he heard her speak. "Wait what...Say that again?"

"Y-You heard me! D-Don't make me say it again!" She sobbed out.

"Is that what this is about? You not getting any attention from me all day?...shit. Here I thought you were being stubborn cause you finally had it with being around me. But I screwed up didn't I?"

He didn't get an answer which automatically meant to him that he did. He placed his head against the door as he closed his eyes. "Amatae, please let me see you. I promise you that I won't hurt you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He soon heard the door unlock before it opened and he stood up straight before he hugged her tightly. He placed his face against the top of her head as he closed his eyes. "Please don't care me like that again, I don't want to lose you. Right now you're my sanity."

She held on to him tightly as she nodded her head against his chest. "I love you Karma."

He sighed out a bit before he smiled a bit. "I love you too Tae, we'll spend the night here then go back home tomorrow alright?"

She nodded her head once more and he let her go and she let him in only for her to tackle him onto the bed tightly and pin his arms on either side of him as she grinned at him. "You need to make it up to me for ignoring me all damn day. I tried giving you chocolates and even tried to get your attention but nothing worked until I got my things out of your place."

He laced his hands with hers. "I'll do what I can to make it up to you. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I want you."


	21. Chapter 21

Karma couldn't believe what he was hearing out of Amatae, he didn't want to do something that could ruin the relationship that they both had. He quickly turned them around before he shook his head. "Not going to happen. I made a promise to you and I tend to keep that promise sweet heart. But if you want some type of release...I'll give you that much."

He slipped her hands above her head before he gave her exactly what she wanted-in his own way.

Weeks later once everyone chose what they wanted to be after high school and Koro Sensei took more photo's than he probably should-the government took over what they all started. In the end though-they all did what they could to get to their teacher. The lot of them soon did reach their teacher.

Amatae kept to Karma's side as she heard their teacher speak and give his advice one last time. Before Nakamura showed their teacher a strawberry cheese cake that she kept with her, the entire class then sang 'happy birthday' to their teacher for the first-and last time. Amatae couldn't help but smile when she heard Karma sing, she didn't think that he would but it made her happy knowing that he'd actually sing it. It wasn't long after that, everyone was shocked to see the poser reaper-someone that

Amatae had no idea who he was. Seeing him Karma instantly moved her behind him to keep her out of harms way. He didn't give a damn if he got hurt, but he wouldn't stand for her to get the slightest bit of damage on her. When the 'reaper' had jumped off of the school in front of their teacher sending them flying Karma pulled her quickly over him to keep her from falling to the ground.

Amatae whined as she went face first into his chest before her eyes widen hearing the maniac male speak. Both of them stood up as she held on to Karma tightly, to keep herself from shaking in fear. She didn't like where things were going and it made her fear for not only her life but the life of Karma and her classmates. As the fight when on she couldn't keep track of who was where until the 'reaper' used the class to draw their teacher to protect them many times. She kept her hold to Karma's side the entire time, she had no idea what would happen to them, but terrible thoughts played through her mind the entire time. They got worse as she saw Kaede get impaled by the 'reaper'.

It was soon after that Nagisa had grabbed Kaede's body and told them that they had to leave. Even though Okuda didn't want to leave Karma took both her and Amatae by the hand and led them both to higher ground with the rest of the class. From there they watched what happened with their teacher. They all saw him save Kaede as Amatae had to back away from Karma when gave their teacher some of his blood.

But after she woke up she hugged her friend before the guys threw her up, excited that she was alive and well. When it came down to the last half hour before the heaven beam was to be fired Isogai had them all take a vote. None of them wanted to kill their teacher, it was clear to see that much. Not even Karma wanted to do so, but none of them had the guts to put their hands up when he asked about it. All of them were trying their hardest not to cry about what was going to come to pass.

They didn't want their teacher to go, but they knew they had to do something or the government would. But slowly everyone did raise their hand-on the brink of crying. Everyone gathered around their teacher as they all held him down lightly at first before tightening their grasp on their teacher so he wouldn't move even if he wanted to. Their teacher then talked a bit before doing roll call, when Amatae's name was called her voice was shaky at most.

It was a few minutes before Nagisa was calm enough to finally kill their teacher. Once all of the particles of their teacher disappeared, the entire class of E-3 were a sobbing mess. Amatae held on to Karma hugging him, not only to comfort him, but to get comfort back, which he instantly held on to her as he cried against her shoulder. Amatae might not have had a lot of time as Karma or the others had with their teacher. But she still respected him as a teacher, he gave out the best advice and always gave an outside person point of view.

It made her feel like he really truly cared about what went on with her, in the end-she truly did care a lot about her teacher. Even if he was a bit high strong at some points, they soon went to the classroom and saw their diploma's and two different books on their desks. Going through the book she teared up as she saw some of the pictures that were taken when she was first in the class, when she first started to be around Karma. She frowned and ended up falling asleep at her desk for the first and last time. It wasn't long before Karma and the rest of Class E bought the mountain top to preserve the memories of their deceased teacher.

For their brief vacation Karma and Amatae stayed close to one another not really socializing with anyone. It made her realize just how much the fact that killing their teacher really made the day interesting for all of them. While the two of them were playing games together Karma wrapped his arms around her from behind as he nuzzled his face against the side of her neck.

"I never want you to die on me, I've never cried so much over one persons death before...I don't want you to leave me too...got it?"

Amatae blinked her eyes a few times before she looked back to him. "Karma...You're not going to lose me."

He paused the game they were playing before he turned her around. He then pulled her into his chest making her legs go on either side of her. "K-Karma?" Amatae asked confused

He closed his eyes as his body shook due to him sobbing out against her. "Amatae, you have no idea how afraid I am of losing you. I've already almost lost you once-I didn't like that. I almost killed the bastard that had almost ran you over. You have no idea..." He said before he lost the will to speak over his sobs

Amatae hadn't ever seen Karma so vulnerable or broken before. She looked to him sadly before she wrapped her arms around him tighter as she petted the back of his head softly. "It'll be okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere without you sweet heart. You have nothing more to fear, as long as we have one another we'll both be okay."

He looked to her face to face as she brushed away the tears from his face before she kissed him on the lips. "It'll be alright. I'm right here."

He said nothing to her as he kissed her again-placing more passion and love into the kiss than he'd ever had beforehand. She happily kissed him back as she felt one of his hands go between her legs and began to tease her. She let him do whatever he wanted to her just so he'd be okay once more. He ended up pushing her to the ground and slipping her panties off before lifting one of her legs over his shoulder.

Her red eyes widen as she felt his tongue inside of her. "K-Karma!"

Her hand went through his hair once more as she felt his tongue and fingers inside of her. He groaned against her body as his hold on her leg was more than tight. It was as if he didn't want her to ever move away from him-which she didn't want to do, what she felt from him was too great to pass up.

Amatae soon moaned out loudly as she came against him, he pulled away from her only enough for him to cup her face in his hand. "I love you so much, you better be ready for what will happen in the next three years Amatae. You're never leaving my side."


	22. Chapter 22

Their first year of high school Karma was fairly protective of her, Amatae was more than okay with that. When it came to their second year of high school he was still protective but not by much. As their last year of high school came around Karma became more frisky around her, he was fairly flirtatious with her and even got more touchy then usual with her.

It wasn't until after they both graduated in march that Karma really became touchy with her. But he still wouldn't do anything to her. It wasn't until they had left for England for Amatae's eighteen birthday that Amatae realized why he hadn't touched her sexually too much.

When it came to Amatae's eighteenth birthday both her and Emilia were dressed up so they could sit in matching seats beside one another. Emilia had Arthur to help her up the two steps as Amatae had Karma who helped her up the steps before he kissed the top of her hand softly to show his affection to her.

Once the two were sitting down their mother spoke about how proud she was of both of her baby girls grown up and getting high markings in their school carrier. After another ten minutes of their mother ramblings Emilia was called down before she held on to the microphone with both hands happily.

"It's my happy privilege to come out to say today that I'm pregnant for my first child!" She said happily.

Amatae and Karma looked up to one another before Karma squeezed her hand tightly. Cheers went around before people surrounded her as Arthur took his place beside Emilia. He turned to Amatae to give a smug grin to her before she rolled her eyes and looked to Karma once more. "I'm glad I didn't go with him. I prefer you any day."

"I'm surprised he got her pregnant from what you told me. I can't believe he was able to do something like that." Karma muttered to her.

Amatae couldn't help but laugh and lean herself against his arm. Karma was happy to see his beloved girlfriend laughing and smiling as he pulled her up. "Alright princess that's enough. C'mon let's show those two what a true couple looks like."

"Y-You mean dance? I..I don't know how to!"

"Then follow my lead sweetie. And if you step on my feet it'll be alright, I've felt worse from you."

She nodded her head sadly before she got off of the chair, the two of them then danced together fairly gracefully as Karma smiled while he looked down to her. "See, you're a natural. I don't see what you were so nervous about."

She blushed as she placed her head against his chest. "I'm afraid of falling in these evil heels."

"You look hot in them, don't worry if you fall I'll be right there to catch you. I'm not going anywhere without you Tae."

She nodded her head as she looked up to him. "Thank you Karma."

He grinned at her as the two of them danced for a bit longer. Then they went to eat, afterwards presents for both of them were given out. Emilia's were mostly for her new place with Arthur-which bored Amatae. For Amatae though she got things to help her out with her work as a game programmer and fairly expensive jewelery from her mother. The two then exchange gifts for one another. Emilia got from Amatae a book called 'relationship advice for dummies'. Emilia just hit her sister with it which made her laugh and smile at her.

Amatae's gift from Emilia was a camera. She looked to Emilia confused. "What's with the camera sis?"

"I want pictures of my baby sister! You're not going to stay so cute for too much longer! We never see each other anymore."

"Fine..Fine I'll do what I can."

Lastly was gifts from their boyfriends. Arthur's gift to Emilia was a small pendent with the two of them in it. Amatae wasn't jealous, she only hoped the gold of the pendant wasn't fake. Amatae then opened the gift from Karma only for her red eyes to widen. "K-Karma?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you remember what we talked about before?"Karma asked curiously

"You mean the talk we had after my first adventure here in England?"

"Yeah, remember what you had said to me that night?" He said before he kissed her cheek softly. "I want to make it a reality now."

Her eyes went back down to the box as she opened it to find a golden band ring with a small ruby within it. Karma held the box with one of his hands as he knelt down beside her. "Amatae Karista, Will you marry me?"

Just about everyone in the room gasped out, everyone but Arthur who scoffed. "Seriously you're doing that here? It's a birthday you ninny."

"I'd say the same thing about you two's little announcement earlier about Emilia being pregnant so shut up unless you want me to make you too, which is easy to do with a bit of vinegar and salt." Karma said with a devilish grin

Arthur was fairly quick to stay quiet as Karma's eyes went back onto his girlfriend, who was in tears. "Karma you dope! Of course I'll marry you!" She said before she hugged him tightly

She felt his arms around her which made her feel fairly comfortable as she was still in tears. He rubbed her back softly before he kissed the top of her head softly. "I surprised you didn't I Amatae?"

"Yes...Yes you did you big meanie! I didn't want to cry on my birthday!" She whined against his chest

He chuckled hearing her whine out before he made her look up at him and he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I only ever want to see you cry tears of joy and happiness. Any other tears that dare come out of you are unacceptable. Got it?"

She blushed as she looked up at him. "Got it. I love you so much Karma."

"I love you too Amatae. Happy birthday princess." He said before he slipped the ring on her left finger and kissed the top of her left hand softly. "You'll always be my princess even after we marry."

She whined as she placed her head against his chest. "Why now are you showing your mushy side?!"

"Cause I can. Get over it, you'll have more years to deal with me like this sweet heart." He said with a grin

She hid herself against him as she felt her face flare up bright red. Emilia just smiled at the two of them, she was more than happy to see the fact that Karma cleaned his act up and was treating her better than the last time that she had seen the two of them together. Emilia then got up and tapped on Amatae's shoulder.

"Hey Tae, wanna dance with me?"

"Are you sure you want to? Ya'know being pregnant and all?"

"I'm fine, I'm barely showing right now. C'mon let's go!" Emilia said as she tugged her sister up with her.

Once the two of them were dancing together Emilia began to talk to Amatae. "Are you really happy with Karma, do you seriously want to marry him?"

"Of course I want to marry Karma-it's cause he makes me feel really happy loved and safe that gives me the strength to say yes to him."

"So...does this mean that you're not a virgin anymore?"

Amatae's red eyes widen. "Uh...n-no...He still hasn't touched me like that yet. Even though we've both graduated high school and about to go into college. I can't seem to get him to go all the way."

Emilia sighed before she smirked. "Try tonight, he has to tonight. You're over the age of sixteen now. You're technically a legal adult. If both of you want it he's more than able to do it with you Tae."

She nodded her head before they looked towards where Karma and Arthur was only to see them arguing with one another. Emilia rolled her eyes before she sighed. "C'mon, let's go and separate them. Holidays are going to be interesting in the future."

"No kidding, they're going to have to get along sooner or later." Amatae said with a nod before the two girls walked up to the guys to pull them apart. Karma wouldn't budge until after Amatae kissed him on the lips. "Let's go Karma, I'm done here."

"Alright fine. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

When Amatae got Karma up to the room that was dubbed as hers she let him change his clothes only for her to stop him when he tried to get clothes on. She went in front of him in just her bra and panties as she smiled up at him placing her hands on his bare chest. "Amatae, really you're seriously going to try to seduce me again? Don't you know that doesn't work on me?" He said with a sigh as he look down to her

"Are you sure about that Karma?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she rubbed her left leg against his boxers gently only to see the emotions in his eyes stir.

"I'm sure, stop it. I know you're jealous that Emilia is pregnant but you're going to have to wait a bit longer." Karma said as he pulled her arms from around his neck as he looked down to her sincerely.

She looked to him more than angered. "What the hell is wrong with you Karma?! I thought you had said that you'd finally go all the way when we're out of high school?! We are and we're engaged now! What the hell are you waiting for?!" She hissed out angered

Karma looked to her sadly before he kissed the top of her hands softly. "I don't want to hurt you, honestly even if you aren't scared to go through with it-I sure as hell will be for you. I refuse to cause you tears of pain and sorrow more than I already have in the past. Please understand that I'm not going to do anything to you until you-" He said before she slapped him hard on the face.

"You fear hurting me?! Do you know how much pain I've already been through? How much my body has already endured because of other's peoples moronic motives?! I know damn well that I can handle a little bit of pain for the overall pleasure that you could give me! But if this is how you're going to be then don't even think about getting close to me in the future!" She said angered before she went to take her bra off and place her pajama's on

She then slipped herself into the bed face first into her pillow trying her best not to cry too loudly for Karma to hear her. With Karma he was contemplating on what to do and chose to close the dresser before he slipped beside her. He softly placed a hand on her shoulder as he pulled her body away from the bed and close to his chest. But she refused to budge one bit.

"Stop touching me just go to sleep Karma." She hissed out.

"Stop being stubborn Amatae." He hissed back

She whined out a bit and shook her head as she curled her legs close to her chest and he could see through the blanket that she was trying to keep herself from touching him. He went over her and he grabbed her right and left hand tightly before he was able to pry her grasp from the bed. He turned her over so he could see her face once more as he laced his fingers with hers before he kissed her on the lips.

Her red eyes widen at first before she tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't have it. He moved himself closer to her as he slipped himself between her legs. She tried to get him away from her but he was being just as stubborn as she was being due to him knowing that she had a point-even though he knew damn well that it would hurt her. If she really wanted it then he'd give it to her-just as long as she stopped being so damn stubborn after placing a red mark on the left side of his face. She had nerves to hit him so hard; but then again he probably deserved it after denying her for so long.

She had been trying for two months to get him to be with her sexually but he still wouldn't do anything with her. So he'd give into her now-just until she showed the fear that he had for within her own eyes, then he'd stop and wait for an apology from her.


	25. Chapter 25

Amatae continued to resist the entire night, he couldn't get her to cooperate with him the entire night. It pissed him off that he had to fall asleep on top of her without being able to touch her body the previous night. When he woke up he saw that she wasn't under him anymore, he quickly got up and dressed himself. When he left her room and went to find her he was left almost confused as to where she had gone off to. He saw her elder twin sister and Arthur so he went to talk to Emilia about Amatae.

"So the stiffy finally wakes up. Don't try looking for Tae-tae today, my mom is having an entire day with her. I don't know when they'll be back or where they went. All I know is that I couldn't go with her and that when Amatae came down here about two or so hours ago in tears about how you were being the most douchest of douches it sparked something in her and I's mother then the two of them left without another word." Emilia said as she looked briefly to Karma before she went back down to her knitting.

"This has to be some type of joke! She should know better not to leave without me!" Karma hissed out

"What do you expect out of her? She's tried for months to open herself to you and you've denied her. So what if she's a virgin, that's what we're here for. To comfort women when they feel pain-accidental or not you got to man the fuck up." Arthur said seriously.

"Like you know a damn thing about comforting women! You wouldn't even comfort Amatae when she was hospitalized because of ditzy women you two went to school with cause of her being with you!" Karma hissed out at Arthur

Arthur was quiet before he turned himself to look to Karma. "Is that so? Just what do you know about the injuries that I don't?"

"Other than what she spoke about when her mother gained custody to her? Those two women were trying to push Amatae into killing herself many times! She told me that she'd always try to go to you for comfort but you would push her away from you. That doesn't sound like you comforting her at all." Karma said with his arms crossed

Emilia stopped what she was doing and sat up. "Now that's news to me, Arthur you do know that for the longest period of time that my younger twin sister has been diagnosed with depression." Emilia said seriously

"I...I didn't know that. I wasn't ever told that by her or her father." Arthur said shaking his head

"It should have been obvious from how she acted you moron! Honestly how stupid are you?!" Karma said shaking his head

"Now-now no more name calling it isn't going to change the past. Karma what else do you know about Amatae's time around Arthur?" Emilia asked him

"The last time she had been bullied by those two women it's because they had seen Amatae show a slight bit of affection towards that asshole." he said before he pointed his thumb to Arthur. "They called her a whore, she apparently had been in a foul mood after talking with him and they didn't help the matter so even after her asking them politely to take back what they said-they never did so she ended up being aggressive with them after she called them whores back. Which made her end up being the one in trouble not them. "

Arthur's green eyes lowered as he heard Karma speak, he knew now that the entire time that she had been asking for him to comfort her it was for a good reason. That all the times that she called him an ignorant oblivious moron was spot on at the time. Emilia shook her head. "Dumbass...Well she does have a very bad temper. I blame our mother for that-she's the foul mouthed ill tempered one out of the two of our parents."


	26. Chapter 26

When Amatae woke up that morning she looked down at where Karma was lying-snoring like a bear. She frowned and slowly slid herself from under him before she got herself dressed in the most loose fitting clothes that she ever had. She didn't feel attractive anymore thanks to what Karma had said to her the previous night. She looked down at the ring on her hand and slipped it off, placing it on her dresser before she walked out with her boots on.

The words he spoke to her echo'ed through her mind repeatedly as she walked down the hall to the first floor. _"Amatae, really you're seriously going to try to seduce me again? Don't you know that doesn't work on me?"_

She wasn't trying to seduce him, she just wanted him. But it didn't seem like he wanted her like he had years before, was she getting uglier as years went on? Was that why he felt not attracted to her now? By the time she reached the bottom of the steps she was in tears-quietly crying as she reached the dinning room table.

Emilia was the first to notice the fact that Amatae was in tears. She instantly got up and she hugged her younger sister tightly. "What's wrong Tae? Why are you crying?"

"K-Karma...I...I think he doesn't find me attractive anymore. He won't do anything with me, he promised me that he'd actually go all the way once we were both graduated out of high school and even now...Now it's been two months of him constantly rejecting me. I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" She said through her sobs

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Don't think that way, it's not you. It's that red head upstairs that's the problem, he's a dumbass for not taking a willing woman like you. You are in fact very attractive-if I wasn't with your sister I would instantly take you back amatae. But that doesn't seem to be the case at the moment." Arthur said seriously

She sniffled as she tried to calm her tears down while she heard Arthur speak. Her mother then got up and she went over to Amatae before she pulled her into her to give her a tight hug. "We're leaving. Just the two of us. Just a mother daughter day. Emilia when Karma wakes up make sure he doesn't leave here, I wouldn't want that poor boy to get lost."

"Yeah, I got it." Emilia said before she saw her mother and younger sister leave out.

When the two of them went out her mother first took her out to get something to eat so she wouldn't be light headed the entire time before her mother took her to a salon. "What color would you like your hair sweet heart?"

"W-What?! Y-You're letting me dye my hair?!"

"Of course, whatever color you want it to be." Her mother said with a smile.

Her red eyes widen before she smiled. "Okay, well then...I'd like it Red"

"Nice choice, it'll bring out your red eyes too." Her mother said with a nod of approval.

After about two and half hours she had her hair cut and dyed red before her mother paid for everything. Once she was done her mother linked her arm up with her daughters. "There's so much more I want to do with you today. So let's go sweet heart, I'm going to make that boy wish he took you last night, you're more than old enough to know what you want."

"T-Thank you mother. I'm happy at least you know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do hon. Your father wasn't the first or the last guy that had this." She said as she motioned her body.

Amatae couldn't help but laugh and smiled. "Does father know?"

"Like I care? We're divorced sweetie, what I do in my private life doesn't concern that dickless wonder. Honestly he should have married his work not me." Her mother said with a sigh

Amatae couldn't help but laugh at what her mother said. "Yeah I know what you mean mom...um...you don't think that anything bad will happen when we go back do you?" She asked nervously

Her mother looked to curiously "What do you mean?"

"I usually never leave anywhere without Karma, he's paranoid that he might lose me one day."

"Wow you got yourself a winner Tae, honestly, he needs to calm the fuck down." Her mother said shaking her head. "You know what, we're going to one of my favorite stores first. Tonight I want you to take control of what happens between the two of you. If he's not going to do anything about it-make him want you and I'll help you like any good mother would for their daughter."

Amatae blinked her eyes a few times. "W-What do you mean mother?"

"You'll see. Come with me daughter there's much for you to learn and very little time for you to learn it in. I taught Emi now it's time I teach you."

Amatae walked with her mother and for the rest of the day she had spent learning about different ways to get him to comply to her and different things to use against him that would make him want her without a doubt. By the time the two of them got home it was a little bit before dinner time and her mother told her to place the things she got her in her room while she went to talk to Karma.

When Karma saw the elder woman his mind instantly went to Amatae-where was she? "Calm yourself Karma, my daughter is upstairs. I got her a few things and she told me she wants to wear part of what I gave her to dinner tonight. Which we're all going out for. Emilia...sweetie are you okay for going out?"

"I'm pregnant mom not disabled! I can still walk!" Emilia said pouting

Her mother chuckled. "Very well." She then looked up towards the steps "Tae are you ready yet?"

"Uh...I need Emi's help with the back!"

Emilia rose an eyebrow but got up. "I'm going up, hold up sis."

Once Emilia went up the steps and went to her sister's room her eyes widen. "What the fuck? Did mom let you dye your hair?!"

"Mhm...can you help with the back of my shirt please?"

She did as she was asked before the two of them went down the steps together.


	27. Chapter 27

When the two females walked down the steps together-it was mainly due to the fact that Amatae was wearing three inch heels and she was shitty in walking in them. She didn't want to walk face first into the floor, so she held onto her elder sister who was more than happy to give her the support she needed after learning about what she had gone through the entire time she was gone.

Amatae was so focused on not falling down the steps she didn't see the expression on Karma or Arthur's face or how much Karma had to hold himself back from her. Amatae and Emilia's mother smirked at the look on Karma's face and once Amatae came down the steps she went up to Amatae before she fixed Amatae's hair.

"Now that looks good on you. Let me guess the corset was a bitch to put on?"

Amatae nodded her head. "I couldn't get it to stay put."

"Well no worries it's on you now and you look marvelous sweet heart. Now the lot of us are going out so boys hands to yourselves." Her mother said before she walked out.

Karma went up to her and rubbed the back of his head. "Did you want my help getting to the car?"

"Nah, I got my big sis. You and Arthur can go out first. I need to talk to my sis anyways."

He felt a pang of hurt knowing that she didn't want him to get close to her before he nodded his head and left out with Arthur not far behind him. When it was just Emilia and her Emilia placed her shoes on.

"Girl what is up with you? I've _never_ seen you wear something this hot before...DAMN!" Emilia said looking her sister up and down.

"After being denied so many times by Karma mother things that this is the best way to get him to see what he's doing to me."

"Well I saw how he was looking at you while you were going down the steps, I don't think he'll be able to sleep sanely tonight without at least touching you a little bit." Emilia commented

"That's if I let him touch me."

Emilia's eyes wide. "Oh you cruel woman you!" Emilia said before she laughed. "Oh how I love you."

"Love you too now get your shoes on quicker so we can leave."

Emilia waved her off and placed her shoes on before the two of them walked to the car. Amatae sat beside her mother and her sister as Karma was across from her. Amatae mainly talked to Emilia about things ignoring him almost completely unless he spoke up-which wasn't much. When they got to the restaurant they went to her mother helped her out before getting a table for them.

Amatae walked to the table and sat down quicker than Karma could move. It was really pissing him off how she was acting all night. He hadn't seen her all damn day and when he had she was giving him more than the cold shoulder, when they got home it was more of the same. Even without her heels on she still wore the outfit and she went to learn belly dancing from her mother as she placed music on.

Arthur and him just had to watch the two women from the couch as they had no say in what happened-it was all about a conversation at dinner that the twins mother had with them that made the two girls want to learn. Karma's golden eyes were on Amatae's body the entire time; from how she moved her hips to the amount of skin that she had revealed-there was no way in damn hell he'd let her sleep that night.

He tried to do what was best for the both of them-but it seemed like both her and his own hormones worked against him that night. When Amatae got tired she said goodnight to her mother, sister and to Arthur before she slipped up the steps. It more than irked him that she didn't say anything to him so he followed her up only to hear the shower running. So he changed his clothes before he waited for her. As he did he accidentally ended up falling asleep on the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

When Amatae got out of the bathroom she was only wearing the red lace panties and bra that her mother had gotten her many summers ago. She went into her bedroom only to see that her boyfriend had fallen asleep sitting up wearing just a t-shirt and his boxers. She softly closed the door before she went up to him to carefully take his shirt off not to wake him up before she carefully placed both of his hands in a pair of cuffs on either side of him.

Amatae then kissed his neck softly to wake him as she ground her womanhood against his boxers which soon did wake him up-earning a groan from her beloved boyfriend as she did so. "A-Amatae...Wait...Why the fuck am I cuffed to this bed?!"

She chuckled before she kissed up to his ear. "Punishment, you won't take me when I ask you then I'm going to take things into my own hands. I spent the entire day with my beloved mother to see just what I can do just to get you to see what you've done to me Karma. So until you're begging to be inside of me you're going to stay that way tonight." She whispered seductively in his ear

His golden eyes widen as he heard her speak, she was seriously going to make him want her more wasn't she? When he didn't speak a word to her she kissed by his ear making him shiver slightly. Amatae then softly moved her hands down his chest until her hands reached the rim of his boxers. She slipped them off of him before she got a small box from her side of her bed which made him raise an eyebrow to her.

"What are you doing Amatae?"

She didn't answer Karma, instead she got a small ring out of the mix of things in the box before she slipped it around his member. His golden eyes widen. "What the fuck?! You didn't seriously place a cock ring on me Amatae!"

She still didn't say a word to him, instead she placed her hands against his member as she began to move them first slowly against him before gradually moving them faster and harder making him moan as his hands balled up on either side of him. Karma already wanted her, he was going to give her what she wanted that night but this was just torture, he couldn't touch her or have any say in what happens due to him falling asleep. He knew he should have just interrupted her while she was in her shower, but taking her against the shower wall wasn't how he wanted her to lose her virginity-it wasn't how he wanted his to be lost either.

So he went with what he felt now with Amatae, even though it pissed him off that she was treating him like he had done something wrong to her. She would have lost her virginity the night before it she had stopped being so damn stubborn. But that was in the past she was being bold and he'd see how far she'd go till she began to show her true self to him. For now-For now he'd accept the pleasure she was giving him as her mouth was soon added to the mix which made him moan louder as he moved himself more into her mouth only for her to hold his hip down to keep him still which made him groan out frustrated.

"Damn it Tae! Let me fuck you properly!" He whined out

She moved her mouth off of his member trailing a line of saliva from him as she did so while she looked up to him. "Why should I listen to you now when you basically told me last night that you didn't find me attractive? I can only guess now why you want to be inside me. I've probably made you gone so insane with the teasing with the ring on you-you can't release in me in any way." She said as she crawled up his body before she sat against his torso. "Do you think I enjoy knowing the fact that I was told I'm unattractive to a guy who had a shit proposal to me? Do you think that I'm that gullible that I'd just go with anything you say Karma? I'm not some sleazy bitch you can push to the side whenever you don't feel like doing something. Last night I wasn't jealous of my elder sister, sure her announcing she's pregnant yesterday was a bit of a shocker. But I'm happy for her. But you should have known that since we both had graduated high school that I've been trying my damndest to get you take my virginity."

Karma was fairly quiet while he heard her speak, he hadn't realized just what he had done to her. He only wanted to keep himself from hurting her that was all. He looked into her ruby eyes to see just how serious she was while she talked.

"I'm sorry, please...can't you take these cuffs off of me?" Karma asked sadly

She scoffed and placed her hands on his upper arms before she placed her face fairly close to his. "Not a chance, you aren't begging yet."

His golden eyes widen as he heard her speak, she then smirked at him and kissed him on the lips as he kissed her back instantly as she slid her hands up to his shoulders as she moved herself closer to him. His eyes soon shut as she had placed one of her hands against his member again making him moan against her lips. Karma could feel himself getting close to his release once more and he parted his lips from hers. "Tae...Tae please. I can't take this anymore. I need you."

"Then you need to be specific in what you need from me. I'm not going to do anything if I don't know what you want Karma." She said with an innocent smile.

He growled a bit as he looked to her. "Just how low do you think I'll go?"

She moved away from him and sat on the bed beside him as she slipped her panties off of her, making his golden eyes widen as he saw her staring straight at him as her right hand went down her torso to her hip to her womanhood as her left hand steadied her as she slipped first just a single finger inside of her, making her whimper out in pleasure.

 _"Karma..."_

Karma couldn't believe what she was doing in front of him, he tried to keep his eyes on her ruby eyes. But seeing her in such a way was just too much for him. He had to look down to her womanhood to see not just one..but two of her fingers inside of her. Her whimpers had turned to moans as her eyes shut, even though she was still moaning out his name. Karma knew damn well she was trying to get him to beg for her to uncuff him, and it was working. He couldn't stand how she was torturing him, like she knew damn well what made him tick inside.

"Damn it Amatae, uncuff me so I can fuck you. I want to hear you scream under me as I pound my dick deep inside of your pussy."

"A-Are you sure that's what you'll do to me when I do so?" She asked as she quickened her fingers inside of her "K-Karma..."

"Thats one of a few things I'll do to you. You're not going to sleep tonight Tae once I'm able to get my hands on your beautiful body." He groaned out

Amatae soon came against her fingers and she opened her eyes only to see just how lust filled his eyes were. She went up to him as she panted out only for her to see that he was looking at her fingers. "You want these sweetie?"

He nodded his head and opened his mouth, she grinned and placed her fingers inside of his mouth as she felt his tongue lick up and down her fingers and between them taking off all of her cum from her fingers as he groaned out a bit. She soon took her fingers out of his mouth before she took her bra off of her slipping the straps off of her shoulders making them fall off of her arms. She then got the keys from the side of the bed on the side table. Amatae then grinned at him.

"You did just as I wanted, for that I'll allow you out now. You better not expect me to regret this because I'll never regret sleeping with the only man I'll ever love and care for."

He nodded his head and she undid the left cuff first, as she did her eyes widen as she felt Karma's lips against her right breast. She moaned out as she quickly turned the key for the left cuff. She then placed her left hand through his hair as she felt his tongue and teeth against her nipple. "K-Karma!"

She soon then felt two of his fingers of his left hand move inside of her womanhood making her moan louder as she shut her eyes. "Undo my right hand sweet heart." He said against her breast

"T-Too much...K-Karma!"

He chuckled and moved his fingers faster inside of her. "Isn't my fingers better than your own sweet heart? Tell me the truth, tell me do you like when I finger you like this?"

"Y-yes!...A-Ahn...K-Karma!"

Her head went against the bed frame as she held on to it with both of her hands while she moaned out loudly.

"Come for me Tae, you know you want to."

He didn't need to tell her twice, she soon came against his fingers as she panted out. She quickly undid his right wrist before she felt Karma push her down onto the bed. Her arms were placed above her head with one hand as he groaned out taking the ring off of him. "You're such a bad girl doing that to me. I was going to fuck you last night and hell even tonight. I was going to go easy on you but you've made it hard for me to be nice to you, so I'm going to give you the same treatment you gave me."

Her red eyes widen hearing him speak, but before she could speak a word she felt the metal against her wrists as well as heard the clicking sound of the metal cuffs on the bed. He then kissed her on the lips as he slipped his fingers back inside of her getting only a slight rise out of her small body before he slipped his fingers out of her as he smirked at her. Karma then placed her left leg over his shoulder as he gave her womanhood the same treatment he had previously given her right breast, earning more than a slight moan out of the young red haired female as she tried to twist her arms out of the cuffs but her wrists wouldn't budge out of them.

Once more Karma got her close to her climax only to leave her high and dry. He licked his lips before he went to the side of the bed where his wallet was. He slipped out a condom out of it before he ripped it open as he looked her straight in the eyes. "Even though you said you wouldn't regret it, are you sure you want this right now?"

"Why else would I have woken you up after attempting to seduce you all damn night!? I'm sick of you denying me something that I've been ready for Karma!"

He undid the cuffs and he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Alright then, Hold on to me sweet heart. I don't know how much this will hurt you but if it becomes too much for you I want to be there for you alright?"

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt the tip of his member rubbing against her womanhood.

"Even if we are engaged, I don't want to impregnate you right now. I want to enjoy my time with you as much as I can."

She nodded her head once more before he kissed her softly on the top of the head. "I love you Amatae, I'm sorry for making you think that I that I think of you as unattractive. That wasn't what I was going for at all when I said what I did. I never meant for you to think that way of me...I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." He said softly to her before he moved partly into her.

Her red eyes widen slightly but she still felt no pain, karma on the other hand groaned a bit before he closed his eyes. "Fuck...Alright I'm going to go the rest of the way in. This may hurt you sweetie."

He moved slightly out before he went all the way inside of her making her and him both groan out as she held on to him tightly. He panted out as he had his eyes closed for only a slight moment before opening his eyes to look at Amatae. "A...Are you alright Amatae?"

Amatae had closed her eyes as well, but hearing Karma's voice made her open her eyes and she nodded her head. "Y-Yeah...I'm okay. Please move Karma."

He sighed in relief before he kissed her on the lips. "Gladly."

Karma held her left hand with his right hand as his left hand went to her hip as he began to move first slowly then gradually faster as he felt her moving herself into him-meeting his thrusts inside of her. Amatae had first began to whimper due to the fact that she wasn't used to feeling Karma inside of her like he was, but to some degree she was enjoying feeling him so close to her.

Her legs soon wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her which made both of them moan out before he slapped her ass with his left hand. She moaned out louder and he smirked. "You like that babe? Want me to do it again?"

Instead of getting any answer he did it again and he got her screaming his name loudly. "You kinky bitch, you're enjoying this too much! F-Fuck...Damn it you're getting tight around me Tae."

"K-Karma...H-Harder! Please!" She begged moaning

He did as she begged slipping his hand out of hers as he held on to the bed frame as he began to thrust himself harder inside of her making her scream his name each time he thrusted him inside of her. "Cum for me Tae, you know you want to sweetie. It'll be alright now."

She shook her head and he spanked her really hard as he lifted her left leg from being wrapped around his waist to over his shoulder to move deeper inside of her getting her to finally cum screaming his name as her hands held onto the bed on either side of her.

He pulled out of her before he flipped her over making her red eyes widen in utter shock. "K-Karma?!"

"I'm far from done with you. I told you I was going to fuck you all damn night and I mean that-there's more than one way to fuck a woman and you're about to feel all the ways that I can pleasure you sweet heart."

"Is that why you have those porno magizines in your room?" She asked dully

He scoffed. "No that's not why, Okajimia had told me that I might like them and lent them to me. I just forgot to give them back to him. Honestly his taste in porno is the lowest of the low, I'm better off staring at the pictures I've taken of you just to get off." Karma said as he slipped his fingers inside of her womanhood once more as he was hovering over her body once more.

She bit her bottom lip as she had her eyes shut. "W-What pictures? I-I don't remember giving you consent to take any pictures of me."

He chuckled as he kissed by her ear-his voice vibrating through her spine. "That's the beauty of it all, you didn't know till now. You remember all those times you took a shower and I came into the bathroom while you were in it?"

Her eyes widen as she looked behind her to him. "You sneaky devil!"

He chuckled again and smirked at her. "I'm not deleting them off of my phone, what am I going to look at once we get back home and we go to different colleges? I'm not going to see you for hours." He said as he slipped his fingers out of her womanhood and rubbed his fingers against the slit between her butt cheeks, before he slipped his fingers inside of her making her hiss out a bit. "I know this stings a bit sweet heart, it will at first, you'll get used to it I promise."

"You and your damn promises Karma." She said as she looked back to him.

"I'm a man of my word so get over yourself sweet heart. Now..the fun part." He said as he slipped his fingers out of her. "Now be a doll for me Amatae."

She looked to him curiously only for him to smirk as he moved close to her once more as he slipped himself inside of her.

"Scream my name once more like you did before, I want to hear you scream it loud and clear for me." He whispered in her ear as he thrusted himself deeply inside of her.

"KARMA!"

"That's it Amatae...Fuck you're just as tight back her too. Oh you're going to be so much fun breaking in. Keep it up Tae, I want to hear you scream my name each time I pound myself against you." Karma groaned as he panted, before he repeatedly thrust himself inside of her-first going slow then gaining tempo and momentum as he felt her loosen slightly around him.

Just as he demanded she screamed his name as her knuckles turned bright red from how tightly she was holding onto the bed. It didn't take long for either one of them to end up releasing due to with Karma thrusting himself into her rear his fingers were thrusting into her womanhood the entire time. When they finally did release Karma pulled out of her and slid the condom off of him tying it off before lying beside her.

She looked to him panting. "It's only three am...just how long are you planning on keeping me up for?"

"You'll see my dear, just give me a moment to regain myself."

Her red eyes widen as she looked to him. "W-What...S-Seriously? We've been at this for like hours and you still aren't going to give up?!"

He pulled her on top of him as he made her slip onto his member that some-how was already hard again. "W-What the hell Karma! How are you hard again?!"

He chuckled as he leaned up and kissed her on the lips. "You denied me a release three times sweet heart, of course I'm still hard. Now move your sweet ass before I slap it really hard to make you."

Her face went bright red as she nodded her head before she used his shoulders to begin riding on top of Karma, making both of them moan as he had a hand on her hip and his other against her right breast while he kissed from the bottom of her left ear down her neck before he marked her neck. "Faster Tae...C'mon I know you still want me." He whispered against her ear

She whimpered out as she felt him slam her down against him, he did it again a few more times before he flipped them over so she was on her back as he placed her legs over his shoulders making her gasp out in shock as she felt him deeply inside of her once more. He chuckled as he saw just how red her face was.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking the shit out of you Amatae, scream again for me. I like how my name comes out of your lips in need. It's so damn hot I want it to be the only thing you know how to say when you feel my hard cock inside of your cunt like this." Karma said huskily as he thrusted himself hard and deep inside of her gaining a fairly quick tempo each time he went inside of her body

With each thrust he made inside of her; she did scream out, his name being the only thing coming out of her as he groaned against her shoulder. "That's it, keep going sweetie. I'm just about there. Fuck you sound so hot saying my name like that. Louder Tae..."

"KARMA!"

Amatae then came hard against him and he came deeply inside of her as his thrusts got spastic inside of her. He then slipped her legs off of his shoulders as he panted while he lied down on top of her. "F-Fuck...I'm so tired now. You better not leave me like you did yesterday again. I want you to wake me up when you do got it?"

She blushed and nodded her head. "Alright Karma...I-I will." She said just above a whisper

He kissed her on the lips softly before he lied his head down. "And you better place your damn ring back on too. I ignored it for a while cause I knew you were pissed at me but I've made it up to you so you better place it back on got it?"

"Y-Yes Karma." She said again...just above a whisper

The two of them then fell asleep as the clock read six am.


	29. Chapter 29

When the afternoon came around Karma was the first to wake out of the two and he grinned as he saw the many marks that he had left on her. He got from on top of her before he went to her dresser to get her engagement ring. He went back over to her and he slipped it back on her left ring finger before he kissed the top of her hand softly. Karma lied beside her as he waited for her to wake up as he brushed her bangs out of the way of her eyes as well as the rest of her hair-placing some of it behind her ear.

She stirred a little before she nuzzled herself against him, he smiled a bit at her before he kissed the top of her head. "Sleep as much as you need sweet heart." He said softly to her.

He watched her for a bit more before there was a knock on the door, he got himself partly dressed before he opened the door a bit to see that it was Emilia. "Is Tae up?"

"No she's asleep right now, I don't think she'll be up for a while, I think I over did it last night." Karma said before he rubbed the back of his head softly.

Emilia chuckled a bit. "Well now, I didn't think you'd be bashful about being with my younger sister-well if that's the case then I'll tell mother and father that she's currently resting."

"Wait a moment your father is here?" Karma asked curiously

"Yeah, Arthur opened his stupid mouth about her two days ago. So now our father wants to see her after getting permission from our mother. He's just gunna have to wait to see her if she's sleeping." Emilia said with a shrug before she walked off.

Karma sighed and closed the door, he turned around only to get his lips captured by Amatae's lips as she slipped her arms around his neck. He groaned a bit as he kissed her back. "Babe, you almost scared me half to death."

She chuckled and smirked at him. "It'll take more than me giving you a morning kiss to scare you to death Karma. Who was at the door?"

"Your sister, apparently your father is here and he wishes to see you."

Amatae rolled her eyes before she placed her head against his chest. "I don't want to see him after what he placed me through."

"I know babe, I know. But you have to see him sooner or later, he is your father after all."

She frowned as she looked up at him. "I don't like it when you're right...Fine. Just this once. I'll see my father."

"Thank you, you better wear something that'll cover the marks on you. No doubt your father will be pissed as all fuck to see them on you."

"Like I care what he thinks. I'm not covering them." She said before she got her bra and panties back on.

Karma chuckled. "Alright if you say so. don't say I didn't warn you."

"My body is for me to chose what happens with it. not him." She said as she went through her clothes and got a red and black flowered dress slipping it on before getting her black sandals on as well.

"I have to say that I don't like the fact that you dyed your hair, I like you better as a brunette."

She giggled and smiled at him. "It'll last maybe a month maybe less depending on the shampoo and conditioner I use. So it won't last sweetie."

"It better not, I don't want you to change anything more about you, you better grow your hair out too."

She smiled a bit more. "Sure..If that's what you wish of me."

"You realize that you're a hypocrite just now."

"What you mean about me not caring about my father thinks of me and caring about what you think?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah cause he doesn't love me-he's never cared for me. You on the other hand have always loved me, you've always cared for me one way or another. I wouldn't be feeling so loved an appreciated if it wasn't because of you being yourself around me Karma." She said with a smile.

Karma couldn't say anything after that, she had a point and he couldn't deny that one bit. Once it came to them both being dressed they went downstairs to see her father only for him to stand up and look to her wide eyed. "What the fuck happened to your brown hair?!"

"Mother let me dye it. I'm eighteen now father I can do what I wish to my own body.-Hi to you too father." Amatae said seriously before her tone turned sarcastic

"Let me guess she let you become a whore like your elder sister too didn't she?" He asked distastefully

"Okay can you not be a dick for like half a day father? I didn't come down here to see you just to be judged by the stiffy police, I realize you're pissed off that you've had no contact for me for years but this isn't any way to treat me after so long. Honestly you're lucky that mother let you see me after this long." Amatae said seriously

"AMATAE KRISTA! That is no way to talk to your father!" He yelled at her.

"It might not be right, but she has a point. Get the stick out your ass man, she's an adult freshly out of high school. She can do whatever the hell she wants without your approval." Karma said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"And you're still with her, I would have thought your kind would have left her after she denied you so many times. What made you stay with her?" Her father said with a scoff.

"Her deny me? Ha! You're funny, it's actually the other way around bastard. She's been trying to get me to crack since we were in our last year of middle school but I wouldn't till last night." Karma said with a sarcastic laugh

Her father was completely speechless until he looked at Amatae's left hand. "When the hell did you two get engaged? This isn't what I had planned for her. You two shouldn't be so close to one another."

"What you have planned for her versus what really happens are two different things. I have my own agenda with your daughter, so whether you want me to be with her or not is completely out of the question...anyways.." Karma said before he tilted Amatae's head up before he kissed her on the lips. "I think she loves me more than she loves anyone else in the world. So arranging her to marry anyone is pretty much pointless."

"Amatae you really are a disappointment to me, you could have been very successful with Arthur-but you just had to chose to be with a low life like him didn't you?" Her father said sadly

"Karma _isn't a low life_ Father, he's a high standing citizen like you and I. Don't think low of me just cause I'm not everything that you thought I'd be. I wouldn't be this way if you didn't ignore me for years and think that I'd be a klutz, honestly...I'm not that klutzy. I have my moments yes-especially when wearing heels. But otherwise I'm pretty fine when it comes to functioning like a somewhat normal human being!"

Her father said nothing more as he left out-slamming the door behind him. Amatae frowned before she sighed out. "I don't think I'll be seeing him at our wedding Karma." She said as she looked up to him.

"I'm getting that. Honestly he needs to just get over himself, he's like a over grown baby that hasn't gotten his toy in his happy meal." Karma said sarcastically

Amatae's frown before she laughed hearing Karma speak out. "My gosh you didn't just say that!"

He grinned before he turned her around and kissed her on the lips. "And what if I did, what are you going to do about it sweet heart?"

She grinned up at him before she turned herself around to kiss him on the lips as she rubbed her leg against the front of his shirts. "You don't want me to do what I have planned for you here Karma. Let's just try to keep our hands to ourselves together no matter what is planned out alright?"

"I'll try, but no promises with how revealing that dress is, I can easily see your breasts from my view." He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "Perv, let's just get something to eat...dork."

"That's not what you said last night."

 _"Karma!"_

He chuckled and smirked. "You're not denying it."


	30. Chapter 30

It was an autumn wedding-which even after the hair dye had left her hair she still couldn't get her father to talk to her. Especially after Emilia had married Arthur, which he highly disagreed with. He refused to walk her down the aisle as he had refused to do the same thing with Emilia. Amatae was very upset that her father was so stuck up that he wouldn't even be at her wedding. It wasn't until before she had to go through the double doors that she had seen the elder brunette male. He had a black eye as well as a few marks on his cheek.

"F-Father?"

"Amatae I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I've really made things hard for you and I shouldn't have. I truly apologize for being so defensive about things. If Karma is really the one you wish to marry then so be it. You love him do you not?"

Amatae's red eyes widen. "Y-Yes, with all of my heart father."

"Then keep that bright smile on your face. You'll be successful and happy with him."

"Why do I have a feeling last night he beat the crap out of you?" She asked weakly

He chuckled a bit. "He did, he also said that if I didn't show up he wasn't below killing me for not apologizing to you and making things up to you."

She sighed out stressed out before she shook her head. "Of course he said that. He can be such a protective freak sometimes."

"You'll need that in a man, a man that doesn't protect and love the woman he marries is scum...I was wrong to try to force Arthur on you. He was probably the worst male for you-I turned a blind eye on him because of his families trade, but I can see now that I am just as bad as him. I lost my wife and both of my daughters in the span of a few years, I shouldn't have done what I had to you. If you can forgive me Amatae...I'll do my best to make things up to you."

She closed her eyes before she opened them looking up to her father's green eyes. "Father I'll forgive you but you need to also apologize to mother and Emi. Mother still hurts after what you placed her through and Emi doesn't know the real you. She really should."

"Very well if those are the conditions then I'll do my best."

She nodded her head before it was her turn to go down the aisle, she linked her arm with her fathers with a smile on her face as she looked straight at Karma who had an eat-shitting grin on his face. She knew why and ignored it as she got close to him. When she got to where Karma was she hugged and got a kiss on the cheek from her father before Karma and her father nodded at one another.

Karma then held her hand within his own as they went up the four steps to the alter before hearing a priest speak, after vows were spoken and I do's where spoken Karma was more than happy to be able to kiss Amatae as he pulled her very closely to him. He then whispered into her ear. "How'd you like my surprise Tae?"'

"You're a crazy bastard but that's why I love you." She said with a smile

He gave her a toothy smile before they walked down the aisle together hand in hand before they had went into a limo to go to the after party where Karma couldn't keep his hands off of her. Amatae had to repeatedly slap his hand from trying to slip up her leg while she was sitting the entire time. By the end of the night she couldn't even get her dress off fully before Karma had taken her against the door quickly. He then grinned as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"How does it feel to be fully mine now?"

"Great...I know that I'll always be loved and cared for. That I'll never be forgotten."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. That's all I ever wanted to accomplish while being with you Amatae. I love you."

She smiled before she kissed him on the lips. "I love you too dork."


End file.
